


Выбирая из сотен путей

by Ishaen



Series: Безрассуднее мотылька [1]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Past, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Het, Hybrids, Mild Blood, Mind Control (mentioned), Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Deaths, OC-antagonist, OC-protoss characters, Post-Canon, Psychic Violence, Refugees, Some Humor, mysterious character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Как лучше жизнь прожить? То ль мир завоевать,<br/>То ль в уголке своем беспечно пировать?<br/>Чтоб заключить весь мир в своей груди, о смертный,<br/>По сотне раз на дню ты должен умирать.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Остаться в живых

Прошло уже более трех лет с того момента, как четыреединая армия Дэлаам вернулась из Пустоты с победой — и пусть конкретно Амуна уничтожила Керриган... Радости не было совсем — лишь принятие и желание поскорей вернуться на свои планеты: восстанавливать все то, что было разрушено; все то, чего лишились протоссы во время войны. 

Талдаримы первыми выразили желание отделиться от союза. Аларак не желал, чтобы его народ потерял свою индивидуальность ради эфемерного чувства единения. Но тем не менее он предложил тем, кто устал от своей жизни в рядах Сотворенных, остаться в Дэлаам. Этим поступком он несказанно удивил весь Сумеречный совет, который уже успел убедиться в эгоизме и коварстве Владыки.

Тем не менее, воспользоваться правом уйти решило очень малое число талдаримов — лишь несколько десятков тысяч из двенадцати миллионов.

Аларак отнюдь не был доволен концом этой войны, но что поделать — Амун едва не уничтожил их всех, пока Керриган — еще тот «бог», как оказалось — маялась ерундой, совсем никак не связанной с основной задачей. Он бы и сам смог бы уничтожить Падшего — конечно, только в том случае, если бы Урос выбрал его, а не эту мутантшу. Хозяин талдаримов — собственно, как и все талдаримы — считал себя совершенным существом; а потому случившееся было для него сильным ударом. Но не настолько сильным для того, чтоб надолго вывести его из игры. 

Чуть позже, стоя на руинах Кэ-заала — столицы талдаримов на Слейне — Владыка понимал, что на этой планете больше нельзя жить. Разве что только использовать ее для добычи терразина; да и то, со смертью Падшего газ перестал в таких огромных количествах выходить на поверхность. Слишком уж многое здесь напоминало об Амуне и об их ложной религии. Сотворенные отказались и от Рак-Шир, и от Цепи Вознесения, предпочтя их обычной системе иерархии: убийства же — и Нижним Высшего, и Высшим Нижнего — теперь были наказуемы. 

Многие высказывали свое неодобрение по поводу новых порядков, но перечить Алараку в открытую не осмеливался никто. Уж слишком могущественные у него были союзники — первое же восстание недовольных было жестоко подавлено Гхал-каном, главой кровавых охотников. Да и сам Владыка принимал участие в бойне: его могущественные пси-способности сильно посодействовали быстрому угасанию недовольств. Более ни у кого претензий не возникало, поскольку это было чревато серьезными последствиями.

Однако, были и те, кто одобрял политику Владыки — такие талдаримы были всеми руками за то, чтобы уничтожить любое напоминание об Амуне. Именно они составляли и костяк армии — генералов наземных войск, адмиралов флота и прочих высокопоставленных воинов — и тех, кто не желал участвовать во всеобщей погоне за более высоким званием: в основном глав различных кланов ремесленников, техников и прочих достаточно мирных профессий.

«Мефитис» — Аларак сам настоял на переименовании флагманского корабля Флота Смерти, поскольку с названием «Сияющий во Тьме» он был категорически не согласен — восстановили после изнуряющего похода в Пустоту. Теперь же материнский корабль, исполинских размеров даже в сравнении со своим классом, плыл где-то в глубинах космоса, уже давным-давно выйдя за пределы так называемого Сектора Копрулу. Владыка не желал сталкиваться ни с Дэлаам, ни с зергами, ни с терранами — и пусть победа над ними была бы легкой, но цена слишком велика, учитывая отдаленность колоний Тал-Дарим от больших скоплений их врагов.

Теперь главной целью Флота Смерти стало нахождение планеты, на которой можно было бы спокойно обжиться всем двенадцати миллионам живых существ. Терраформация любой планеты отрицательно сказалась бы на дальнейшей жизни колонии — ресурсов, требовавшихся на изменение поверхности и климата планеты, потребовалось бы несоизмеримо много, потому воссоздание Кэ-заала пришлось бы отсрочить на десятилетия. 

Флот облетел уже с пару сотен солнечных систем, но ни одна планета в них не смогла бы обеспечить талдаримов необходимыми ресурсами, да и просто не подходила для жизни. Даже зонды, пущенные на световые года вперед основной массы кораблей, не могли найти ничего стоящего.

— Такое ощущение, будто нас прокляли, — вяло послала в эфир телепатему Джи-нара. — Мы уже избороздили весь этот сектор, но ни единой нормальной системы так и не нашли.

— Просто мы ищем не так, — так же вяло откликнулся Гхал-кан, отрываясь от звездной карты уже исследованной местности. Мостик «Мефитиса» отличался невероятной просторностью — тут могла бы разместиться сотня существ, и им не было бы тесно — но в то же время это перечёркивалось существенным минусом. Было жутко холодно, совсем не как в более-менее обогретых внутренних помещениях корабля. Потому мостик почти всегда пустовал.

Красные отблески экранов на матово-черном корпусе и в почти не освещенном помещении выглядели поистине жутко — а уж сидящие за опять-таки излучающей алый цвет звездной картой талдаримы и подавно. В особенности, если учитывать личности присутствовавших.

— А как надо искать? Просвети нас, о мудрейший! — съязвила в ответ первая Посвященная.

— Уж явно не так, как это делаем мы...

В эфире повисла тишина. Оба талдарима с секунду уставились друг на друга, затем вновь повернулись к карте.

— Раз уж о том зашел разговор... Наш Владыка что-то не спешит посмотреть на отчеты, — сменил тему Гхал, оглядываясь на закрытые створки врат.

— Он уже наверняка знает, что они не обнадеживают, — ответила Джи-нара, пролистывая квадрант за квадрантом и почти не обращая внимания на значки «непригодности» рядом с каждой системой. — Мы два года уже как последние идиоты безрезультатно перелетаем из системы в систему. Тут уже даже у самого терпеливого начнется истерика.

— С этим не поспоришь. Словно бы Зел-нага создали Копрулу, а на остальную галактику положили большой и толстый...

— Гхал-кан!

— Что? Ведь правда же. Сама сравни — в нашем секторе чуть ли не каждая система была хоть с одной планетой, пригодной для жизни! А тут...

— Хм. Доля правды в этом есть, — с усилием над собой согласилась Джи-нара. Скука съедала ее изнутри, и причин для нее было множество — даже просто бездействие действовало на нервы. Не помогали даже спарринги с Владыкой: тот любезно согласился помочь своему старпому поработать над техникой боя — но даже это не помогало развеять настойчивое желание вскрыть себе грудную клетку от тоски. Но неожиданный факт, пришедший ей в голову, на долю секунды уменьшил процент безысходности вспыхнувшей искрой надежды.

— Чего Аларак не любит больше всего? — озвучила свои подозрения в эфир Джи-нара. Гхал посмотрел на нее с недоумением — простейший же вопрос.

— Он ненавидит, когда его заставляют ждать.

— И сам обычно любит приходить вовремя. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?..

— Это значит, что мы можем спокойно посидеть еще пару часов без причитаний нашего Владыки о том, что мы безмозглые болваны, не умеющие обращаться с поисковой системой, — буркнул кровавый охотник в ответ. Посвященная приложила руку к лицу.

— Нет, мой недалекий. Это значит, что он умудрился вляпаться по самые узы!

— Если бы ему угрожала опасность, он бы весь корабль перебудил, — резонно возразил Гхал-кан.

— Даже не в этом дело... Он вляпался в них без нас!

***

Аларак ненавидел предавание рефлексии, но когда делать было абсолютно нечего, он размышлял о своей жизни и о возможной смерти. В этом потоке его мысли заходили настолько далеко, что, ему казалось, он просчитал все возможные варианты развития событий за сегодняшний корабельный день. 

Если за ним еще не пришли, значит, новостей по новым системам либо нет, либо они неутешающие — если бы было обратное, то его бы уже и растормошили, и на руках потащили бы на мостик, сияя от счастья. Также, это означало, что ничего интересного также не произошло — ни эксцессов, ни инцидентов... Но пренебрегать своими обязанностями Владыки — значит, заставлять усомняться в Алараке, в его возможностях и желании управлять народом. Если повелитель не хочет быть повелителем — то зачем он нужен?

С тихими ругательствами талдарим нехотя поднялся с ложа. Хроническое недосыпание и синдром отмены от недостаточного количества терразина в крови сказывались слишком сильно — они улетели далеко от добывающих колоний и корабли снабжения просто не успевали обновлять ресурсы. И усталость проявлялась не только у него — даже безэмоциональный личный охранник Аларака — Инотерус — иногда засыпал прямо на месте, чуть покачивая головой с полузакрытыми глазами. Казалось, что весь народ талдаримов накрыла бесконечная апатия. Что может пойти не так в такое время?..

Оказалось, может. К Алараку по открытому эфиру — тот всегда оставлял нить к нему на случай неожиданностей и, похоже, не зря — пришло мысленное сообщение от одного из техников на нижних уровнях корабля — тот сообщал о каком-то безумце, который впал в неадекватное состояние и убивал всех без разбору. Уточнить детали Владыка не успел, так как подчиненный вышел из эфира. Либо его убили, либо... либо он просто-напросто сбежал из опасной зоны, за что Аларак — невероятно! — не мог его винить.

И талдарим с усмешкой направился к выходу из отсека — ну наконец-то случилось хоть что-то интересное!

***

На нижних уровнях и вправду творился хаос. Почти что беззащитные техники метались туда-сюда, пытаясь организовать защиту. И лишь при появлении Аларака в пределах видимости, все протоссы застыли, приветствуя своего Владыку. Тот явственно чувствовал в ментальной ауре помещения страх, панику и... гнев?

— Немедленно объясните, что здесь происходит, — в тиши эфира ментальный голос повелителя талдаримов звучал особенно громко.

— Кайнар сошел с ума! — подбежал к нему один из наиболее пострадавших техников — окровавленный и явно прихрамывающий, но не смеющий показать свою боль перед Владыкой — и начал оправдываться. — Он просто активировал клинки и напал на нас!!! Это было слишком неожиданно, а активировать оружие в ответ было бы слишком глупо — это могло бы повредить энергетические нити кристаллов и...

— Куда смотрели стражи?! — прорычал Аларак.

— Они... их не было, господин, — бедняга словно съежился еще меньше, но все же ответил. — Они ушли за несколько минут до этого.

— ...Организуйте помощь раненым, я сам разберусь с этим вашим Кайнаром, — приказал Владыка, направляясь в отсек настройки кровавых кристаллов. 

«Гхал-кан!!!» — разнесся по закрытому эфиру мощный призыв.

«Да, господин?» — не замедлил ответить не слишком спокойный голос главного охотника.

«Потрудись объяснить, зачем ты отозвал стражей с технического крыла в секторе БО-302?»

«Я их не отзывал, — последовала удивленная реплика. — Джи-нара может это подтвердить, последние несколько часов я говорил только с ней.»

«Тогда найди их и приведи ко мне.»

«Будет исполнено, господин,» — проговорил в ответ Гхал и исчез из видимого эфира.

— Это бессмысленно, Аларак, — вдруг раздался голос. — Гхал-кан тут ни при чем.

— Нелкатару? — широко шагавший до того Владыка резко остановился и уставился на одного из своих в некотором смысле советников. — Ты что тут забыл?

— Ну скажем так... я знаю, что случилось с Кайнаром. Моя вина — нельзя так резко прерывать их связь с терразином — случился слишком сильный синдром отмены, в итоге повлиявший на разум. Я его убил. Определенно ненадежное существо.

— Из-за твоей оплошности могли погибнуть ценные индивиды, — ответил ему Аларак и глубоко в себе сам удивился, как такая фраза могла исходить от него. Советник тоже оценил это по достоинству.

— Вот как? Ты у нас теперь гуманист? — в телепатеме сквозила ирония.

— Не зарывайся, Нелкатару, — Аларак дезактивировал клинки. — Тебе еще отвечать за все это.

— Да-да, конечно же. Разве что... — умолк на половине фразы советник. Владыка уже успел отойти к двери и даже не оглянулся: этот талдарим любил недосказывать. 

— «Разве что»?..

— Я ценю твою заботу о народе. Но это не то, что они хотели получить, — вместе с этими словами в спину Алараку полетел заряд энергии, в итоге разбившийся о кинетический щит, успевший материализоваться долю секунды ранее удара.

— Так и знал, — рыкнул в ответ Владыка и повернулся к Нелкатару. 

— Твоя наблюдательность просто поразительна, — хмыкнул посвященный и с помощью левитации подлетел ближе. — Однако, мне нет смысла драться с тобой врукопашную — я абсолютно уверен, что ты убьешь меня в пару ударов.

— Раз ты это знаешь, то было весьма глупо вообще завязывать бой, — заметил Аларак, но что-то подсказывало ему — это не просто так. Нелкатару не дурак, отнюдь; и просто так, без точной уверенности в победе, никогда бы не начал смертоубийство. Значит, был определяющий фактор, значит...

— Ты так и не научился как следует скрывать свои мысли. А ведь мы фактически выросли вместе. 

— Не дави на жалость, у меня ее никогда не было.

— О-о-о, а вот телепатемы твои как всегда жгут острым огнем иронии, — усмехнулся советник, обходя Владыку по уже третьему кругу.

— Зачем тянешь время? — последний вновь следил за Нелкатару и взглядом, и ментально.

Советник засмеялся.

— Отнюдь нет, мой Владыка. Все идет именно так, как я планировал. Ты здесь один. Я тоже. И если ты на меня нападешь, то нарушишь свой же собственный закон, — Аларак сжал кулаки.

— Что тобой движет? Власть? Самолюбие? Месть?

— Ничего из этого, — холодно ответил Нелкатару, — ты уничтожишь нас всех, загонишь в могилу своей эгоистичностью. Союз с Дэлаам стоил нам многого, и ради чего... Ради жалкой планетки айурцев! 

— Позволю отметить, что если бы не я — ну и Артанис в меньшей степени — то талдаримов бы сейчас как фракции не существовало. Амун уничтожил бы нас вместе с остальными жалкими существами. Он не был заинтересован в сохранении нам жизни: его цель — уничтожение всей этой жизни. И ты смеешь винить меня в эгоизме?! 

Нелкатару не стал отвечать на вызов, лишь опустился на поверхность. Он молчал, уставившись себе под ноги, а Аларак не сводил с него взгляда. Что-то не так, — звенела в его разуме одна-единственная мысль. 

— Тогда мне проще тебя убить, — наконец, соизволил появиться в эфире советник. Владыка усмехнулся.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Забьешь меня своими кулаками до смерти? Или рассчитываешь на мою ужасную кончину от твоего «предательства»? 

— Нет.

Нелкатару вскинул руку и с его пальцев в оппонента полетел сгусток неведомой энергии. Аларак даже не успел среагировать — вспышка тьмы охватила как пространство вокруг, так и само сознание талдарима. Его сбило с ног ударной волной, снесло энерго-щит, хорошенько приложив его затылком в доспехах о стену. Затем вспыхнула боль, как ментальная, так и вполне ощутимая физическая.

Его воспоминания словно выворачивало наизнанку — Владыка видел все, что он пережил когда-то, но остановить этот поток был не в силах: что-то гораздо сильнее его проникало в разум и шептало, шептало, шептало... Слова, приносящие страх. Оно знало все, что Аларак так сильно желал скрыть, оно...

— Если... ты надеешься... п-победить меня с помощью дешевых фокусов, то тогда сразу сдавайся, — с усилием сказал Владыка, поднимаясь на ноги. Нелкатару с нескрываемым удивлением вперил взгляд в Аларака.

— Ты... Нет, это просто невозможно! Она должна была подчинить тебя!!!

— Что-что?.. 

Советник понял, что сказал лишнего, и, спрогнозировав дальнейшее развитие событий, без комментариев молниеносно умчался в тени. Владыка не стал ему препятствовать и тихо поковылял к выходу.

«Аларак!!!»

«Ну что еще?..» — устало отозвался названный, даже не среагировав на пропуск надлежащего обращения.

«Тут... тут безумие. Большая часть экипажа просто с ума посходила! Они нападают друг на друга, убивают... Меня ранили, Гхал куда-то исчез... где ты, господин?»

«В техническом отсеке. Кажется, я знаю причину этого фарса...»

«В смысле?» — недоуменно переспросила Джи-нара.

«В прямом. Меня тут Нелкатару попытался убить непонятными фокусами. Если встретишь его — выведи из строя, я хочу сам его прикончить.»

«Хорошо. Тогда я поспешу к тебе.»

А смысл? — хотел поинтересоваться Аларак, но увы — Джи-нара закрыла мысли: видимо, чтобы ее не обнаружили. Владыка вновь облокотился на стену — эта атака не только смяла все мысленные барьеры и смешала все мысли, но и выкачала почти всю энергию. Без сил, без ясного разума на корабле среди свихнувшихся подчиненных. И в разуме пульсировали множество вопросов.

Что происходит? Каким образом Нелкатару умудрился найти такие странные силы; да и что с ним вообще произошло? Почему сфера не подействовала на самого Аларака?.. Чем он отличался от остальных талдаримов, раз энергия должна была его подчинить?..

Он был почти полностью уверен, что никто не придет к нему — не успеет. Конечно, существовала доля вероятности, что с кем-то случится то же, что и с ним, но... этого теоретического «кого-то» тут же бы разорвала в клочья толпа разъяренных одурманенных-безумных.

Через несколько отсеков находились спасательные челноки. Нужно лишь дойти до них и перелететь на другой корабль, с которого с помощью кода доступа Владыки можно было бы заблокировать «Мефитис»... И что потом? Зачищать его? Уничтожить? Расстрелять из орудий и в итоге потерять около восьми тысяч подчиненных?..

Нет. Ни один из вариантов не подойдет. Аларак невольно скривился. Почему же все надо усложнять?! Или это он «напросился» у мироздания на проблемы? Говорят же, надо быть осторожным с желаниями...

Из трансляторов пси в коридорах «Мефитиса» раздался странный звук — и что-то в сознании Аларака вновь начало словно переворачиваться, как когда...

— Проклятье, он добрался до БИЦ, — подытожил сам себе Владыка и поковылял дальше. Как получалось: раз на него не подействовала атака напрямую, то и ее эманации, тем более через передатчик, были ему не страшны. Вот только судя по всему корабль было уже не спасти. а если Нелкатару разблокирует доступ к остальным судам Флота смерти...

— Никогда не думал, что мне будет даже немного печально от того факта, что я один... Артанис, проклятье, твои «чувства» слишком заразительны...

Поворот, спуск вниз. Подозрительно, что стоит тишина, подозрительно, что никого нет. Засада? Ловушка? Да в этом не приходится и сомневаться. Но размышления Аларака прервал звук шагов — кто-то явно очень спешил попасть сюда. Что радовало — некто был один.

— Господин! — раздалось в эфире.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, но я крайне доволен, что ты еще жива, — хмыкнул Владыка, глядя на появившуюся рядом Джи-нару.

— Это не все. Можешь встать рядом со стеной?

— Чего? — пронедоумевал повелитель талдаримов, автоматически выполнив запрашиваемое. И почти в ту же секунду рядом с его лицом в стену вонзилось лезвие арита.

Секунду в эфире была полная тишина.

— Прости. Я еще не полностью освободилась от действия этого... звука.

— Ну... хоть кто-то, — несколько шокированно проговорил Аларак, глядя на засечку в стене. — Нам нужно к шаттлам.

— Зачем? Уничтожим Нелкатару — уничтожим и эту связь, — возразила посвященная, оглядываясь на своего Владыку.

— Нет. Тут что-то большее. Откуда у него эта силы, если мы вообще никуда не садились? Ему просто неоткуда их взять! И кроме того, он открывал мне свой разум в качестве доказательства лояльности. Я отлично знаю, как он бы себя повел...

— К чему ты ведешь?

— На него кто-то подействовал извне.

— Гибриды?! — всполошилась протосс, застыв на месте. Все же некое благоговение перед этими существами у талдаримов никуда не делось...

— Вполне вероятно. Сам факт того, что какая-то из этих тварей жива, ввергает меня в ярость, — натянуто-спокойно ответил Аларак, продолжая идти.

— И что нам делать?..

— У нас нет выбора. Придется лететь к Дэлаамам.

— Но зачем?! — догнала его Джи-нара.

— Как будто мы сможем что-то сделать. Собрать армию не получится — их подчинят раньше. У нас и без того мало воинов, нечего их понапрасну терять. Убить Нелкатару тоже не выход — гибрид может подчинить себе кого-то другого, и все начнется сначала. Я уже знаю, что он смог воздействовать на другие корабли — они не отвечают, к тому же тревожный сигнал передался бы и им. Раз они все одурманены и, как случайно сболтнул мне Нел, подчинены ему — они вряд ли захотят меня даже подпустить к себе. Скорее, сообщат Нелкатару и тот радостно примчится меня убивать. А неодурманенных они убьют и без того быстрее...

— Ты предполагаешь, что этот... звук не подействует на тамплиеров?

— У них есть роботы, Чистильщики. А, как видишь, ИскИны подчиняются только своему хозяину и программе, — Аларак показал на пролетавшего мимо зонда, совсем не сбившегося с графика своей работы даже после многочисленных боевых стычек на его пути. — Смогу убедить Артаниса дать мне таких воинов — смогу вернуть себе контроль над талдаримами. Затем поймаю Нелкатару и вытрясу из него все, что он скрывает.

— Неплохой план. Но Артанис — та еще заноза в пальце. Да и учитывая то, как вы расстались...

— Да-да, вероятность того, что он меня хотя бы выслушает, крайне маленькая. Но попробовать стоит. Тем более, что гибриды это реальная угроза для Дэлаам, не считая Флота Смерти вне моего контроля.

— На шаттлах стоят следящие программы. Он будет знать, куда ты полетел.

— Не будет. Ведь я здесь не один — да и не смог бы я в одиночку сделать все.

— Эти программы нужно отключить, — подхватила мысль Посвященная. — К тому же, я смогу переправлять тебе информацию по перемещениям флота и действиям Нелкатару...

— Будешь действовать открыто — заметят, — констатировал Аларак, набирая на консоли пароль для экстренного входа в эллинг.

— Если буду аккуратна — то нет. Ты знаешь, как я могу разузнавать информацию, — убежденно проговорила посвященная, следуя за Владыкой к одному из дальних кораблей, ближайших к точке возможности использования прыжкового двигателя.

— Значит, так. Я быстро долетаю до Копрулу, ты же в это время стираешь программы слежения. Сюда наверняка прибежит Нелкатару, чтобы добить меня. Ты симулируешь полное подчинение, а я в это время пытаюсь уломать Артаниса на помощь...

— Не факт, что советник придет сюда самолично.

— Факт. Он не упустит возможности поквитаться со мной — и лучше он удостоверится в моей смерти сам, чем пошлет кого-нибудь убить меня, — уверил Джи-нару повелитель талдаримов и всучил ей энергетический излучатель. — Убивай всех, кроме Нелкатару. У них будет только оружие ближнего боя, так что ты можешь не опасаться за свою сохранность. 

И стоило Алараку лишь прикоснуться к консоли запуска шаттла, как в эллинг ворвались одурманенные. Как предсказал Владыка, у них не было другого оружия кроме клинков, потому пристрелить их не составляло труда. У излучателей было много преимуществ, но самое главное — оно не оставляло кровоточащие раны. Будь то дыра в груди или то место, где ранее была голова — смертельные раны тут же прижигались, а тело падало замертво, наваливаясь на своих живых товарищей.

Владыка пытался как можно быстрее подготовить спасательный шаттл — и ситуацию усложняло то, что ими не пользовались настолько давно, что системе навигации потребовалось время для синхронизации со звездной картой «Мефитиса». Пыль, много пыли — из-за нее дико хотелось расчесать все тело, но увы, сейчас каждая секунда была дорога. Аларак забрался уже внутрь корабля, пытаясь ускорить процесс активации систем.

И тут раздался уже знакомый ему звук. Нелкатару прибыл на место назначения. Выстрелы затихли, не было слышно шагов. 

— Джи-нара...

«Я... не могу сопротивляться, господин... он требует, чтобы ты вышел.»

«В чем подвох?»

«Он забрал у меня излучатель.»

Талдарим выругался. Такого поворота он не предугадал, хотя мог. И если он сейчас выйдет, то его пристрелят на месте — тогда прощай, галактика... ровно до того момента, пока Нелкатару не встретится с Керриган. Тогда все будет в порядке. Но до этого момента еще нужно дожить.

— Аларак, неужели ты трусишь? — язвительно поинтересовался советник.

— Это называется уравниванием шансов. Вас там двое, ага, а я один, — ответил в той же манере Владыка, приближаясь к трапу корабля.

— Неужели такой мощный псионик боится двух своих жалких последователей?..

И Аларак телепортировался из шаттла. Нелкатару вскинул излучатель в сторону Владыки, но выстрелить не успел — клинки последнего рассекли оружие почти что вместе с руками советника. Тот отскочил и повернулся к оппоненту.

— Трупная личинка... Ну что, убьешь меня?

— Может, я и личинка... — проговорил глава талдаримов, отступая к кораблю. — Но по крайней мере у меня сохранилась честь. 

— Правда, что ли? — вдруг улыбнулся советник.

— ...и твои жалкие фокусы на меня не действуют!!! — зарычал Аларак, но не успел сделать ровным счетом ничего. Его бок пронзила резкая боль. Широкий черный луч пронзил и доспехи, и плоть — причем насквозь. Кровь хлынула почти сразу же. Лицо талдарима скривилось: оплавленные края брони отнюдь не способствовали быстрому уходу боли. А советник сжимал в руках странного вида посох, из которого этот самый луч и исходил.

— Какой же ты все же самонадеянный, Аларак... — проговорил Нелкатару. — Джи-нара, прикончи его.

Посвященная все еще «боролась» с собой, но, услышав приказ, шатаясь, поковыляла к Владыке, упавшему на пол. Активировав клинки, она занесла их над Алараком... и резко прижала их друг к другу, создавая ярчайшую вспышку. Повелитель талдаримов и так закрывал глаза от боли, потому мощный поток света не смог ему навредить. А вот Нелкатару такого не ожидал и закричал, выронив артефакт и прижимая руки к лицу.

— Господин... пойдем, — Джи-нара помогла Владыке подняться и быстро отнесла его в шаттл. — У тебя есть незаконченные дела, так что не смей умирать. 

— Ага, — хрипнул в эфир Аларак, буквально свалившись в кресло пилота и активируя системы.

— Жду сигнала, — уверившись, что шаттл полетит куда надо, посвященная направилась обратно к Нелкатару — разыгрывать сцены «верности».

Трап поднялся, а вместе с ним поднялся в воздух и корабль, тут же ринувшийся к проему в открытый космос. Через пару секунд шаттл исчез в гиперпрыжке.

— Пусть летит... — рыкнул Нелкатару, протирая глаза. — Жить ему осталось совсем недолго.


	2. Беженец

Шаттл дрейфовал в открытом космосе, направляемый автопилотом и сбрасывающий лишнюю энергию от последнего прыжка. Внутренние системы почти не функционировали, оставляя сидящего внутри протосса в почти полной тишине и темноте. 

Аларак спал, погрузившись в усталую полудрему. По крайней мере, так показалось бы смотрящему со стороны. На деле же он пытался не обращать внимания на боль и заставить свой разум отключиться полностью до прилета на Айур и потому не обращал внимания на окружающее его пространство. Ровно до того момента, пока в его голове не раздался неразборчивый голос. Аларак бы махнул на это рукой, решив, что ему просто-напросто показалось, но...

— Не спи, глупое ты создание! Погибнешь, а я даже не смогу помочь!

«Мне не показалось?!» Талдарим резко открыл глаза. Его голова лежала на консоли корабля — видимо, из-за резкого старта он подался телом вперед и рухнул на консоль... Причем рухнул преимущественно головой, из-за чего она и болела, даже без учета потери крови.

— А ты кто? И как ты смеешь так разговаривать с Владыкой? — пришло к нему слегка запоздалое осознание сказанного.

— С Владыкой? Пха-ха! Мне напомнить, что случилось парой часов ранее? — ехидно ответил незнакомец. Аларак недовольно сощурился.

— Ладно, оставим это. Ты не ответил на первый вопрос.

— Мое имя тебе знать пока незачем, равно как и титул с происхождением. Я хочу помочь — я знаю, кто дал твоему «другу» артефакт. 

Талдарим, почувствовавший приступ ярости и гнева, резко встал бы в полный рост от этого известия — но увы, прошитая насквозь грудная клетка дала о себе знать, и Аларак вновь уложил голову на консоль. Вернулось осязание — и экс-Владыка почувствовал, что все вокруг него мокрое. Мокрое от крови.  
Проклятье...

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Наблюдал. За всеми вами. К тому же, я бы советовал тебе чуть подтянуть ментальные барьеры — они слишком слабые.

— Мне напомнить, что у меня вообще-то кровь из груди хлещет? — ядовито огрызнулся талдарим, посылая в закрытый эфир отливающие матово-синим тяжелые доспехи и одежду. — И без тебя тошно. Если ты явился, чтобы...

— Я тебя не оскорбляю, что бы ты там ни думал. Нам нужно встретиться, поскольку нас могут прослушивать.

— Прослушивать? Закрытый эфир?..

— Я не настолько сильный псионик, чтобы связываться с тобой, находящимся за пару сотен световых лет от меня. Разумеется, поэтому я и использую усилитель.

— Вот оно как... И ты хочешь узнать от меня частоту канала шаттла?

— Догадливый, однако, — хмыкнул незнакомец. После того, как Аларак сообщил ему необходимое, тот отметил: — Я свяжусь с тобой после того, как ты окажешься на Айуре. Они наверняка обыщут и сам корабль, и его внутренние системы. И им наверняка будут интересные непонятные координаты, по которым корабль вообще ни разу не летал и к которым даже близко не подходил.

— Я понял. Надеюсь, оно будет стоить того...

— Будет, будет.

После ответа его присутствие перестало ощущаться. Талдарим невольно хмыкнул — конечно, он не поверил этому протоссу полностью, но в его положении выбирать не приходится. Отчаяние толкает на любые поступки, заставляет использовать любые доступные средства. Даже если эти средства сейчас выглядят слишком эфемерными и нереальными. Да еще это отвратительное чувство чего-то... неправильного. Того, чего быть не должно было. Аларак точно несколько раз ощущал подобное — во время того, как Нелкатару попытался захватить его разум, и когда его ранили. Что-то не так с этим «посохом», это было очевидно. 

Мысли, казалось, неслись быстрее скорости света, но все же все равно медленно, а боль в это время уходила, медленно, но принося с собой слабость, заставляя талдарима закрыть глаза. Он сопротивлялся, прекрасно понимая, что еще одна потеря сознания — и это будет конец: выжить было бы маловероятно...

«Премного надеюсь, что я успею долететь до тебя, Артанис.»

В конце концов, силы покинули окровавленного Владыку окончательно. Он больше не мог сопротивляться своему организму, даже из чувства упертости и банального желания выжить. И стоило ему лишь прикрыть глаза, как сознание ухнуло во тьму. 

***

Над Новым Элланаром взошло солнце — наступал новый день для всех обитателей города. Удивительно, как его умудрились возвести всего-то за два года, при учете минимальных ресурсов и малой рабочей силы — в основном из-за того, что дееспособных кхалаев осталось мало. Пока что это не было проблемой — сначала нужно было восстановить хотя бы одну планету, а уж потом приступать к колониям.

Айур постепенно возрождался. Несколько месяцев назад Иерарх отдал приказ раскрыть стазисные капсулы с гражданским населением — на время войны их в целях безопасности погрузили в искусственный сон, чтобы либо пробудить их в момент победы Дэлааам... либо же для того, чтобы они не почувствовали момента своей смерти. В итоге, наконец, в городах появилась жизнь. Пусть и не такая активно бурлящая, как в былые времена, но тем не менее жизнь. Она распространялась по планете, восстанавливая и перестраивая города, благо, некоторые из них были не слишком сильно разрушены. 

Всего несколько месяцев назад группа роботов-рабочих под командованием трех кхалаев смогли обнаружить один из запертых на Айуре кораблей-ковчегов — «Гордость Алтариса». Что было удивительно — судно было абсолютно рабочим! По этому поводу не раз собирался Сумеречный совет — как быть с найденным кораблем. 

Совет с момента своего ре-основания был обновлен — и причиной этому служили талдаримы, Чистильщики и некоторые погибшие в Последней войне — как назвали конфликт-апокалипсис протоссы — представители племен. В итоге, законодательно-исполнительный орган представлял из себя восьмерых разумных с их представителями: Артанис как лидер Акилаэ и, собственно, Иерарх Дэлаам, плюс двое его сопровождающих, постоянно безмолвно стоящих рядом; Воразун как представитель Неразим и их Матриарх, и её сопровождающие из пяти ведущих кланов Темных — Борос, Ленасса, Алисаар, Зер'атай и Заанеши. Они, как ни странно, всегда приходили к консенсусу, чем вызывали удивление и даже некоторую зависть — тамплиеры так долго искали эту самую гармонию, а темные вот так просто взяли, и пришли к ней гораздо раньше.

Также, в Совете присутствовали Урун из Аурига и Зекрат из Шелак со своими подчиненными — Вершителем Исаией и судящим Кханатаром из соответствующих племен. Зекрат во время войны постоянно присутствовал среди кхалаев на Копье Адуна, помогая им своими знаниями — чем немало удивил Артаниса и остальной Сумеречный совет. Он успел отсечь себя от Кхалы раньше, чем его полностью поглотила тьма Амуна, потому постоянно носил темно-синие одежды в знак траура — потеря Общей Связи для одного из самых приближенных к ней стала сильным ударом. И без того молчаливый представитель шелак стал вовсе замкнутым, предпочитая общаться образами, а не словами. Уруну же во время боевых действий повезло меньше. Командуя одним из звеньев «Фениксов», он не замечал ничего вокруг, потому полный контроль Общей Связи застиг его врасплох. В этот же момент его корабль подбили муталиски, почувствовав истребитель без защиты. «Феникс» потерпел крушение очень и очень далеко от мест битвы, приземлившись где-то в джунглях. Мало того, что адмирал оказался заперт в корабле из-за деревьев, как еще ему пришлось идти до ближайшего аванпоста войск Амуна своим ходом — его броня была повреждена, а вместе с ней было испорчено и портативное устройство телепортации. Бежать в густых зарослях было невозможно — потому и дорога до цивилизации у него заняла несколько недель. Да и когда цель была достигнута, Уруна снова настиг рок — активировавшийся Ключ вытащил из Кхалы Амуна, тем самым ввергая подчиненных последнему тамплиеров в шок. И минутой позже по Общей Связи пронесся приказ об отсечении — с болью в сердце кхалаи один за другим исчезали из восприятия еще оставшихся в единении сородичей. Адмиралу не оставалось ничего, кроме как выполнить приказ. Позже его нашли и привели в порядок: и то, что он выжил, обрадовало и Сумеречный совет, и его племя — могучий воин, хладнокровный командир и справедливый политик, пусть и временами импульсивный ввиду возраста, стоит многого.

Двум оставшимся племенам тамплиеров повезло меньше. Новым лидером Фуринакс стал Аг-араж, и среди его сопровождающих, конечно же, был Каракс, как выдающийся член племени. Табренус погиб на Шакурасе, когда зерги с гибридами вторглись на планету через Врата. Он до конца оставался со своими и неразимскими инженерами, державшими в своих руках и щиты зданий, и наземные орудия. Сам Аг-араж придерживался консервативных взглядов на мир, несмотря на то, что пережила их раса — и считал Совет не слишком состоятельным образованием. Тем не менее, к идее объединения относился спокойно. Представителем Ара стал Шиилат, сын Нахаана, но лишь потому, что его отец отказался выступать в Совете из-за... Тал-дарим — он еще мог терпеть неразимов (хотя подобное уже считалось оскорбительным — Темные стали полноправными членами протосского социума), но «поклонявшиеся Падшему» вызывали у старого протосса отвращение. Шиилат был более терпим к иным фракциям, однако ему не доставало опыта, что, впрочем, являлось вполне решаемой проблемой. 

Клоларион руководил Чистильщиками, но сопровождающих у него не было, да и их присутствие не имело смысла — каждая платформа была соединена с другой синтетическим подобием Кхалы. Присутствие ИскИнов в Совете объясняло еще и то, что к ним относились как к полноценным протоссам — Артанис все же смог сдержать свое обещание, данное во время Последней войны.

И, наконец, талдаримы, чьим повелителем стал Джазилар — но он, обладая крайне угрожающей внешностью и внушая почти что страх, был на удивление справедливым правителем. Несмотря ни на что, айурские талдаримы оказались терпимыми к первоначальным недовольствам — они знали, на что идут и что их ждет, когда отказывались от жизни под твердой рукой их прошлого Владыки. Они смогли подстроить свой Кодекс Жизни* под существование в обществе Дэлаам. В отличие от своих «кочевых» собратьев, которые после падения Ма-лаша отдавали предпочтение власти кланов под руководством Аларака, айурские ценили свое единство и потому пытались выстроить более-менее демократичный строй. Их было мало, потому каждый из них был на счету. Однако, они старались не смешиваться с другим населением Нового Элланара — нынешней столицы Айура: они даже не пытались как-то интегрироваться в социальную сферу, оставаясь слегка на отшибе.

Изменения коснулись и социума тамплиеров — пусть они и отказались от каст, но последние все же продолжили существовать, в основном в виде своего рода классов, разделяющих воинов, политиков и множество различных мирных профессий. На выделении Судящих как отдельного класса настоял Шиитал, доходчиво объяснив Совету, что «Судьи всегда стояли отдельно от других и при слиянии их с кхалаями наследие их касты пропадет навсегда». Иерархат не стал с ним спорить, полагая, что так будет лучше. 

Ну-Рошалалу, она же крепость Синего Рассвета, служила приютом для страты воинов, по архитектуре и планировке аналогичная Кор-шакалу, но только в несколько раз больше. Рядом с крепостью возвышалась носовая часть Копья Адуна — Совет решил деактивировать корабль на время, в основном из-за большого потребления последним соларита, которого почти не было на Айуре. Теперь же был найден еще и второй корабль, но активировать его ни Совет, ни даже сами ученые, нашедшие его, не рисковали.

В отрицание решения Иерархата выступила Рохана, пытавшаяся донести до советников все преимущества Гордости Алтариса, пытаясь скрыть волнение за свою сестру — за Шантиру. Хранитель на редкость волновалась: она пыталась скрыть свои истинные эмоции, те, кто хоть немного знал её, все прекрасно видели. Однако, существовала вероятность того, что корабль окажется слишком сильно поврежденным зергами — и что все его обитатели найдут свой покой прямо в отключенных стазисных капсулах. 

К сожалению, на этот раз им все так же не удалось прийти к единому мнению насчет корабля — но сегодня их прервало нечто крайне странное.

— Что значит «в атмосферу вошел неопознанный корабль»?! — возмущался Урун, как ответственный за системы защиты на Айуре, в эфир, недовольный работой патрульных в атмосфере. Сами же патрульные лишь стыдливо потирали затылки и отводили взгляд. — Был четкий приказ — останавливать любые, я повторю, любые корабли даже просто на подлете к планете! А если это были бы зерги? Вы даже не удосужились его просканировать!

— Но корабль не опознается! — попытался защититься один из них. — Да, он по корпусу и по внешнему строению напоминает протосский, но... 

— Но?

— Он потерпел крушение недалеко от Брашфайра. Если бы это были захватчики, они бы приземлились поближе к столице.

— Адмирал, нет смысла отчитывать их, — вмешался Артанис, чем заслужил благодарные взгляды патрульных. — Нужно отправить поисковой отряд. Хотя мне тоже не нравится то, что его не засекли наблюдатели на границе системы. 

— Потерпел крушение? — обратила внимание на непримечательный сначала факт Селендис.

— Да. Это странно. Казалось, будто им никто не управляет. Ну или автопилот отключился.

Трое тамплиеров переглянулись. 

— Действительно, странно. Может, он пустой и его запустили случайно? — высказала предположение Вершитель.

— И он «случайно» приземлился на Айуре? — едко поинтересовался Урун. — Возможно, он настроен на самоуничтожение, и тот, кто внутри, лишь только и ждет, чтобы к нему пришли! 

— В таком случае он уничтожит лишь нескольких протоссов — и тем самым саботаж будет бессмысленным...

— Но если в группе будет высокоранговый воин, то удар будет сильным, — парировал адмирал.

— Стоит рискнуть, — подал голос Артанис. Двое спорящих резко замолчали. — Пока мы не проверим — не узнаем. Тем более, что наши сканеры не могут засечь, что внутри. И если он до сих пор не взорвался, то есть надежда, что не взорвется и дальше.

— Иерарх, это глупо! Он же может ждать тебя! И как только ты подойдешь...

— Но сидеть тут и ждать тоже глупо, — ответил он. — А умереть я мог в любой момент Последней войны — так что не вижу причин для беспокойства, — конечно, Артанис знал, что грядет после его смерти, но старался об этом не думать.

— Как знаешь, — раздраженно перестал препятствовать Иерарху Урун, поскольку понимал, что препирания могли длиться вечно. — Но если мы заметим подозрительную активность или повышение температуры, то уничтожим цель.

— Разумно.

***

Мэнделла издавна была одним из крупнейших городов на Айуре — из-за своих научных станций и космических верфей. Сейчас, после всех войн, здесь располагались только ресурсодобывающие модули, в основном управляемые Чистильщиками. Монументальные сооружения обратились в руины и пыль, а тех, кто был родом отсюда, осталось совсем мало — Мэнделла была одним из первых городов, павших под натиском зергов. Тем не менее, здесь все еще оставались ценные ресурсы — как материальные, так и научные: о существовании и географическом нахождении трех своеобразных хранилищ с кристальными библиотеками уже догадывались, велись активные поиски еще нескольких.

Провинция, где находился город, славилась своими пейзажами и разливающимися весной реками, образующими на месте ровной поверхности острова. Одним из самых больших был Брашфайр. И именно сюда умудрился упасть этот злополучный корабль. 

Как можно было увидеть по показаниям наблюдателей — шаттл, а это был именно он, причем еще и старой модели, абсолютно черного цвета, судя по всему, неудачно вышел из гиперпространства, то ли напоровшись на астероид, то ли просто появившись слишком близко к атмосфере, в результате чего двигатели не справились с перегрузкой и отказали, а судно притянуло гравитацией планеты. 

— Ну и чей это корабль? — поинтересовался про себя Артанис. Подходить ближе пока не имело смысла.

— Может, отправить кого-нибудь из Чистильщиков с улучшенной броней корпуса? Он осмотрит шаттл и вскроет его, если потребуется, — предложил один из кхалаев, вызванных для того, чтобы опознать корабль.

— Есть вероятность, что будет достаточный взрыв.

— Мы сможем собрать новую платформу для его сознания. Ничего сложного.

— Хм. Пусть будет так. — И один из «дозорных», которые решили пойти с Артанисом в качестве его охраны, вышел вперед. Иерарх с некоторым удивлением уставился на Чистильщика — перед ним был один из тех редких воинов с усовершенствованной броней: сам он был меньше остальных, однако за его спиной сияли ровным рыжим светом два сложенных крыла, похожих на крылья анталу*. Инженеры изучали такие платформы и лишь пожимали плечами — странная конструкция полностью окупала себя. Конечно, на полеты в космосе они рассчитаны не были, но неожиданно переломить ход битвы вполне могли. Истонченную броню для облегчения полета сохраняли мощные генераторы щитов. Однако, их было мало — в общем счете, всего несколько сотен на десятки тысяч.

— Я полечу, — произнес Чистильщик ровным женским голосом, чем вогнал лидера Акилаэ в ступор и, чуть разбежавшись, раскрыл крылья и взлетел, направившись к кораблю.

— Никогда не подозревал, что женщины тоже могут участвовать в программе Чистильщиков...

— Исключения всегда имели место быть, — ответил, казалось бы, никак не отреагировавший на произошедшее кхалай.

Тем временем меха-тамплиер уже добралась до шаттла и облетела его несколько раз.

— Судно в жутком состоянии. Системы не работают, ни одна. Даже если там кто-то и был, то сомневаюсь... — отчет резко прервался посередине. Повисла напряженная тишина. — Внутри кто-то есть. Живой. Вытаскиваю его.

Грузно опустившись на корпус шаттла, Чистильщик закрепилась на нем магнитными захватами — дабы не упасть с него в самый ответственный момент. Пси-клинки хорошо справлялись с покореженным металлом — и чтобы вырезанный кусок не упал на кого-нибудь внутри, тамплиер осторожно сняла его и сдвинула в сторону. Шаттл встретил её тьмой и тишиной — только слегка мигали переборки, на которых... 

— Тут протосс. Без сознания, окровавленный. Причина — неясна, — тамплиер осторожно взяла его на руки, стараясь не задеть его рану и себя его броней. — Судя по характерному дизайну и цвету доспехов — это талдарим. Что объясняет наличие у него устаревшей модели шаттла.

— Насколько все плохо?

— Крови много, был ранен не во время полета. Корабль совершил шесть гипер-прыжков. С последним вышли из строя двигатели — могли в любой момент взорваться из-за скопившейся во время переходов энергии. Вижу много ссадин — плохо выдержал крушение. 

— Какого схая* тут делает талдарим?!

Артанис не ответил — он вглядывался в очертания двинувшейся обратно тамплиер и тела, которого она несла. И чем четче их было видно, тем яснее лидер Акилаэ понимал, что очень бы хотел ошибиться, но нет, увы — на руках у Чистильщика безжизненным пластом лежал Аларак. 

— Это же тот самый красноглазый! — воскликнул кхалай.

— Да, тот самый. И это совсем не к добру, — тихо ответил ему Иерарх терранским высказыванием. 

Во время Последней войны Владыка продемонстрировал свои умения — очень мощные и обширные умения, надо признать. Из его народа с ним никто не мог сравниться — по крайней мере, так сказал сам Аларак. И потому видеть его израненным было жутко. Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов. Снова. Раз его смогли победить... то у талдаримов Слейна дела шли крайне плохо.

— Нужно срочно доставить его в лазарет, — скомандовал Артанис, как только Чистильщик коснулась земли. 

— Потеря крови близка к критической. Анализ ранения показал, что плоть вокруг подверглась гниению.

— Что?! Какое оружие может такое сотворить? — с ужасом уставился на тамплиер Иерарх.

— Нет данных, — последовал короткий ответ.

— Активировать варп-телепорт, — Артанис повернулся к кхалаю, который тут же принялся настраивать поле пилона. 

— Чудо, что он вообще остался жив...

***

Первым, что почувствовал Аларак при пробуждении, была головная боль, из-за чего хотелось вновь заснуть и уже не приходить в себя. Но увы — неприятные ощущения усиливались, и талдариму пришлось нехотя открыть глаза. Светлые стены, но утопающие в полумраке. Вечер? Едва попытавшись пошевелиться, Аларак почувствовал, что к нему что-то прикрепили. Чуть скосив взгляд вбок, он слегка в шоке уставился на рану. На нижней части груди кожи не было совсем, только подсоединенные к плоти трубки с какой-то жидкостью, видимо, обезболивающим. Чуть ниже зияла самая что ни на есть дыра в грудной клетке: и судя по всему, сквозная, учитывая то, что он чувствовал спиной. 

И была еще одна проблема. С него сняли всю броню, в том числе и его протезы рук. 

— Да вы издеваетесь!..

Меньше всего Владыка желал, чтобы об этой особенности его тела знали все кому ни попадя. В особенности, Артанис и его компания с Копья Адуна: Аларак потом не оберется едких шуток.

— Лучше бы я умер...

— Знаешь, ты очень сильно старался сделать это во время твоей реанимации, — услышал он знакомый голос.

— Артанис?

— Именно он, собственной персоной, — невесело усмехнулся Иерарх, проходя ближе к лежащему Владыке. И замер на полпути; но, видимо, быстро пришел в себя, придвигаясь чуть ближе к ложу.

— Ну я к тебе и летел, да, — уверенно кивнул головой Аларак и тут же об этом пожалел, откидываясь на подушку и прикрывая глаза.

— Летел... Главный вопрос — зачем? — не стал ходить вокруг да около Иерарх, присаживаясь рядом.

— Из-за восстания.

— Почему я не удивлен? — хмыкнул Артанис, уже веселее. Чем заслужил недовольный взгляд Аларака.

— Не перебивай! Нелкатару был предан мне, еще давно. А тут вдруг... Я, конечно, готов ко всему, но это... За гранью всего. Он их подчинял. Похоже на кое-кого, не правда ли?

На это Артанис не ответил, внимательно слушая рассказ.

— У него был какой-то посох. В том, что он зел-наговского происхождения, я не сомневаюсь. Откуда он его достал — вот, что меня волнует! И как видишь, эта палка способна оказывать не только ментальное влияние, — талдарим кивнул на свою грудь.

— Что же ты хочешь от меня?

— Нелкатару на дух не переносит вас. Он начнет новую войну. Вам это, я думаю, невыгодно, — изложил Аларак. 

— И ты просишь меня помочь тебе, а в ответ ты предотвратишь войну, которая еще даже не началась?

— Она может начаться. Этого хватает. А ты видел, на что способны талдаримы, ведомые яростью.

— Ага. Они проиграли, — напомнил Артанис.

— Я не об этом, — раздраженно кинул Владыка. — Они сражались как в последний раз. Эта война будет кровопролитной, Артанис, и ни тебе, ни мне не выгодно терять воинов. Которых и так мало осталось. Я лишь прошу помочь мне.

— Увы, Аларак, — вздохнул Иерарх, — но теперь уговаривать тебе придется не только меня, но и весь Иерархат.

Теперь Владыка не скрыл своих эмоций и с яростью ответил:  
— Ты с ума сошел?! Да пока вы решите и придете к единому мнению, надежды вернуть мне вл... народ без жертв вообще не будет!

— Что поделать, у нас Совет, а не единоличная власть, — парировал Артанис, направляясь к выходу. — И пока ты тут, лучше подумай, как ты будешь выступать перед нами.

Даже после того, как Иерарх ушел, Владыку все еще терзал гнев. «Это он так отыгрывается, — думал он. — Ну ничего, я найду способ их уговорить.» Аларак снова посмотрел на свою рану — после нее обещал остаться огромный шрам, в довесок к имеющимся. 

Все снова складывалось совсем не так, как он задумывал. И это ему совсем не нравилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кодекс Жизни — документ у айурских талдаримов, где описаны приемлемые образцы поведения в обществе Дэлаам. Также играет роль свода законов, которые, собственно, талдаримы и так выполняют.
> 
> 2\. Анталу — существа, подобные какару по строению тела; айурские птеродактили.
> 
> 3\. Схаи — такие мелкие противные существа, которые очень любили грызть все деревянное, еще во время каменного века протоссов, чем немало раздражали Перворождённых. Позже ругательство прижилось. Аналог чертям у людей, да.


	3. Не то, что хотел

Весть о возвращении Владыки Слейна прокатилась по Айуру с такой скоростью, будто бы все протоссы были всё еще связаны Кхалой. Тамплиеры, для которых «кочевые» талдаримы были самим злом во плоти, рассуждали об опасности со стороны этого конкретного индивида. Неразимы лишь пожимали плечами — один израненный протосс, пусть и сам Владыка — ничего не сумеет поделать против всей армии Дэлаам и потому были спокойны за свою судьбу; Чистильщики же наоборот — требовали прогнать жалкого, по их мнению, труса, что сначала говорил о несостоятельности Дэлаам, а когда судьба его прижала — тут же принесся к ним за помощью!.. И лишь талдаримы Айура понимали, что тут что-то было не так — чтобы сам Аларак да перешагнул через свою гордость, смиренно прося защитить его у ненавистного им Иерарха?.. 

Конечно, в каждой фракции были и те, кто не одобрял мнения большинства — от простого игнорирования пронесшейся по всем эфирам новости до желания радикально устранить источник, всколыхнувший повседневность. 

В суматохе и пока что обсуждениях о судьбе неудачливого Владыки никто и не заметил, как некто проходил мимо, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. Недавние события сыграли ему на руку — ведь кроме него и, возможно, еще пары десятков протоссов, никто и не вспоминал об ужасном дне, случившемся три года назад. Словно все пытались заглушить воспоминания — воспоминания о попытке спасти Айур из лап зергов... закончившейся полным крахом. Боль из прошлого все еще не утихла, равно как и чувство вины. 

И когда фигура, стоя на скале — той самой скале, где были захоронены едва сохранившиеся во время войны обломки _его_ корабля... и того, что уцелело после _его_ смерти. 

— Прости, что не навещал тебя раньше, — пробормотал Артанис, опустившись на колени рядом с мемориальной плитой, — восстановление городов требовало немало сил, — протосс горько усмехнулся. — Думаю, ты бы проворчал что-нибудь, вроде «вот и иди делом займись», как ты и любил говорить мне в прошлом...

Пусть даже памятник и защищало мини-поле, но лишь от внешних угроз: пыль, частицы которой слишком малы для восприятия сканерами, спокойно оседала на поверхности. Иерарх осторожно смахнул её краем плаща, перед этим взяв в руки варп-клинок. С минуту лидер акилаэ смотрел на оружие, погрузившись в воспоминания, но затем, словно бы очнувшись от апатии, вернул клинок на место.

— Я... мне нужен твой совет. Поверил ли бы ты Алараку? Помог ли ему, несмотря на его ложь и обманы в прошлом? — но лишь ветер был ему ответом. Артанис вздохнул. — ...упрекнул ли бы ты меня, что я живу прошлым? 

В мыслях он вновь вернулся к моменту, когда, отчаявшись от того, что ему не верят, Зератул отступил и сдался стражам. Теперь Иерарх его понимал, чуть более чем полностью.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был жив. Герой, почитаемый народом, спаситель, пророк... учитель, — он рефлекторно сжал ткань своих одеяний, — ты нужен мне, кем бы там тебя не считали, — в глазах Артаниса блеснули слезы, но он, пересилив себя, смог их не пролить. И в тот же момент тишину эфира прорезал звук коммуникатора.

— Иерарх, — на панели возникло обеспокоенное лицо одного из кхалаев-лекарей. — У нас... похоже, что проблемы. 

Артанис резко осознал, что тот, кто с ним связался — один из медиков, следящих за Алараком. 

— Что произошло?

— Состояние Владыки талдаримов ухудшается и не из-за раны. Мы не можем оказать ему помощь, не зная истоков бол...

— Свяжитесь с Джазиларом, он более компетентен в вопросах физиологии талдаримов, — перебил его Иерарх.

— Принято, — испуганно ответил кхалай и коммуникатор потух.

Артанис встал с колен.

— Похоже, что даже будучи в Пустоте ты не даешь мне рефлексировать, — грустно улыбнулся он. — И прости, что задержался так мало.

***

Первым, что увидел Артанис, зайдя в медицинский отсек, был владыка айурских талдаримов, напряженно склонившийся над Алараком. Последний же мучительно метался по постели, издавая то ли крики, то ли слишком громкие стоны.

— Это было предсказуемо, — опередил Джазилар иерарха, поднимаясь с единственного свободного предмета мебели в отсеке.

— Что с ним?

— Синдром отмены. Его ломает из-за недостатка терразина в организме: и если не вмешаться сейчас, он умрет. 

— Умрет?!

— От внутреннего кровотечения, — уточнил воин, — простой ломкой его не убить. А сковать движения не получится — это только лишь усугубит ситуацию.

Их разговор прервал экс-владыка, почти полностью вставший с ложа, и только кхалай-лекарь пытался удержать талдарима от болезненного удара о пол — даже без рук и без своей пси-силы он был очень силен. Через несколько секунд спазм прошел и бледный протосс безжизненной массой снова упал на одеяла.

— Ненадолго, — кратко откомментировал произошедшее Джазилар и повернулся к Артанису. — Я могу ему помочь. Маловероятно, что это будет панацеей, но как минимум ему будет легче прийти в себя.

— Так почему ты этого еще не сделал? — иерарх помрачнел, уже предчувствуя, что ответит вождь айурских «сотворенных». 

— Не имею ни малейшего желания помогать Алараку добровольно, — подтвердил догадки тамплиера он. — Но если ты просишь... 

В тамплиера впился вопросительный и внимательный взгляд талдарима. Если бы Аларак знал, что вот прямо сейчас его жизнь зависит от Артаниса... он бы впал в ярость. Жуткую ярость.

— Я _настаиваю_ на том, чтобы ты ему помог, — наконец ответил иерарх, чем вызвал легкую гримасу отвращения у Джазилара.

— Не пожалей потом о своем выборе...

И воин вернулся на свое место, чуть склонившись над экс-владыкой и выставив над ним руки. Отсек осветило красным цветом — айурский талдарим вошел в контакт с воспаленным из-за наркотика разумом Аларака.

***

Его глаза застилал туман. Жуткая боль пронзала все тело — и он едва плелся, даже уже не на ногах, на коленях. Молил Амуна и всех темных богов, чтобы свет впереди не оказался остатком от болотных огоньков...

И на этот раз удача от него не отвернулась — то действительно была дальняя застава талдаримов, фактически столица Слейна, Кэ-заал, «пронзающий небеса». 

Осознание того, что скоро ему помогут — и даже если эта помощь будет заключаться в убийстве жалкого низкорангового фанатика — словно придавало ему сил. Он едва ли не побежал в направлении ближайшего шпиля-помещения. 

Как оказалось, живущий там знал, что к нему кто-то идет. И потому, как только бегущий приблизился — талдарим выбежал ему навстречу с пси-копьем наперевес... и остановился, непонимающе глядя на фактически ребенка, кто с непонятным выражением лица смотрел на нижнего посвященного.

— Что за... — глухо отозвался он и опустил оружие. И только потом ему бросилась в глаза неприятная особенность — этот «ребенок» был без рук, а за ним тянулся весьма длинный кровавый след. В эфире раздался хрип и маленький талдарим грохнулся на колени перед ним. — Вот это живучесть...

Посвященный отошел от фанатика, заставляя того упасть уже всем телом на землю. Он судорожно дышал, а из-за бега из его ран вновь хлынула кровь. 

Он мог бы его убить... если бы не ненавидел проливать кровь недостойного для него противника. А если он ему поможет и вырастит, то обзаведется личным и преданным слугой... Он даже не старался скрыть свои мысли от детеныша и наконец принял решение.

— Ну... иди сюда, насекомыш. Не стоит радовать врагов своей смертью.

***

— Господин! — радостно крикнул детеныш, буквально влетая в помещение. Чуть ли не каждый в Кэ-заале знал, что Нурока наконец нашел себе ученика. И, может быть, сына и наследника, которого он так желал. Несмотря на свои опасения, маленький талдарим рос злобным, кровожадным... и крайне любознательным до всего, до чего он мог дотянуться своим пока еще слабым умом. И протезированными ручками. 

— А я думал, ты хочешь помереть от терразина, раз так задержался, — недовольно проговорил Нурока, хотя внутри себя радовался, что его недоброжелатели не посмели тронуть детеныша. — Ну что ж, сегодня я, так уж и быть, прощаю твою осечку. Поднимайся к себе.

Тот почтительно поклонился «отцу» и стремительно умчался с глаз посвященного. Последний же вздохнул с облегчением — если завтра он сможет выжить, то поднимется в высшие посвященные: быть пятнадцатым по рангу сулило ему немало привилегий. Да и следить за наследником — или, как его называл Нурока про себя, детенышем — будет проще; покушаться на высших посвященных не смел никто. Даже сами высшие — для того существует Рак-Шир, нечего пятнать свою репутацию мелочной местью... По крайней мере, Нурока надеялся на это. 

***

— Откуда у него эти воспоминания?..

***

— Ты подвел меня! — проревел девятый посвященный. Его детеныш, уже выросший в приличных размеров воина, съежился и попытался уйти от очередного удара, насколько ему позволяли оковы. Зря. Плеть, со свистом рассекая воздух, прошлась по его спине — и он закричал в эфир. 

_Шестой удар._ Нурока никогда не вымещал на нем свой гнев... но похоже, сегодня это правило исчезнет раз и навсегда. 

_Семь._ Уже более приглушенный крик, и снова судорожный вздох. Посвященный молчал, но эфир вокруг кипел от его ярости. В его покоях никогда не было слуг и рабов, потому никто не мог помешать избиению невиновного — а Алараку хотелось бы в это верить. И вправду, ну не виноват же он, что на него напали, а он защитился, попутно случайно убив обидчиков! Пусть даже они и оказались учениками более высшего по отношению к Нуроке посвященного. Последний лишь рассмеялся, а вот наставник Аларака был в бешенстве.

 _Двенадцать._ Молодой талдарим считал каждый удар — пусть даже спина жутко болела и, судя по ощущениям, сильно кровила. И когда посвященный вновь опустил оружие пытки на спину несчастному, в сторону от удара веером полетели капли крови. Только тогда Нурока смог очнуться. Полуживой ученик поднял на него глаза — вот только в них посвященный ничего не мог прочесть. 

Это был первый урок для Аларака. _Никому_ нельзя доверять. 

***

Сегодня он взлетел по Цепи Вознесения на многие ступени. Кто-то считал это везением, кто-то — просто стечением обстоятельств, а некоторые говорили, что на Аларака сегодня посмотрел Темный из глубин своего прибежища в Пустоте. 

Сегодня он стал на шаг ближе к своей цели. 

Скоро он покажет _ему_ , на что способен. Скоро _он_ поймет, что недооценивать силу четвертого посвященного — истинное преступление.

***

— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздался в приватном эфире слегка удивленный голос Джи-нары. Аларак резко открыл глаза. 

И вправду, что он _до сих пор_ здесь делает? После этого Рак-шир он стал Высшим. Лишь только Владыка может ныне им командовать. Что ему нужно здесь? Чего ему не хватило?..

Пустота. После слов Нуроки, после всего содеянного им... после его безумного пророчества. Аларак отомстил ему, так почему он не чувствует ничего, что должен был?!

— Аларак? — теперь в ментальном голосе второй посвященной сквозило неодобрение. 

— Тебя это не касается, — вдруг резко отрезал талдарим и столь же резко направился прочь от жертвенной ямы, куда пару часов назад был скинут Нурока. Девушка лишь проводила его взглядом. 

Это было _не тем_ , что он хотел. _Не тем_ , что он _должен_ был сделать. 

***

На Джазилара уставились два бледно-красных огонька. 

— Вон из моей головы, — прошептал Аларак — на большее его не хватило — и вновь упал в беспамятство. На этот раз — в чуть более спокойное. Ему больше ничто не угрожало. 

Лидер айурских талдаримов тяжело вздохнул. За окном светил один из спутников Айура: стояла глубокая ночь. Это «лечение» забрало все его силы, но теперь почему-то Джазилар не желал Алараку мучительной смерти. 

Воин встал — и сильно надеялся, что Артанис еще не спал. 

***

**Спустя восемь часов.**

Даже сквозь занавеси на окнах пробивался яркий свет солнца. Аларак зажмурился — голова болела еще сильнее, чем раньше. Все тело словно стало одним большим камнем; и поднять хотя бы руку... Стоп. 

— Что?.. — вырвалось у владыки, когда он увидел свои протезы на привычных местах. Правда, все острые края были сняты — и, возмутился он, даже когти! — но так будет лучше. Сдохнуть от себя же в его ближайшие планы не входило. 

Он попытался приподняться на кровати. Получилось с трудом. Весь отсек был залит светом, но это, как ни странно, уже особых неудобств не причиняло. Аларак сел на край койки — он дрожал, жутко устал, словно сражался в дуэли не менее трех дней, но все же он жив. 

— Уже неплохо, — подвел итог экс-владыка и решительно ринулся вставать. Это было ошибкой — ноги не выдержали веса тела, и с глухим стуком Аларак принял почти горизонтальное положение на полу. — Я поторопился с выводами, — и осторожно заполз обратно на кровать. Сделал он это вовремя — в отсек вошел Джазилар. 

— Что, решил продолжить мне мозг препарировать? — едко поинтересовался владыка. Советник даже не обратил внимания на подкол. 

— Сумеречный Союз готов выслушать тебя через три планетарных цикла. Советую тебе все же к тому времени подготовить достаточно убедительные аргументы, — почти презрительно бросил вождь айурских талдаримов и поспешил выйти из столь опостылевшего ему места. 

Аларак лишь усмехнулся.


	4. Неожиданные союзники

Боль все еще не покинула Аларака — даже спустя несколько дней. Его мутило, голову застилал туман, и экс-владыка понимал, что это все достаточно легкие последствия — могло бы быть гораздо хуже. 

А ведь если бы не Артанис, то он бы был сейчас мертв... Аларак потер лоб — ему было абсолютно непонятно, зачем тамплиер его спас, ведь нет источника проблем — нет и самих проблем; да и непохоже, что иерарх полностью поверил в наспех рассказанную историю побега. К тому же, талдариму теперь еще отдуваться перед Сумеречным советом, где каждый второй его ненавидит или хочет убить. В особенности Джазилар. Ну и Клоларион с тем роботом, страдающим раздвоением личности. Представители племени судящих. Воразун?.. Возможно, но она его смогла вытерпеть и даже не прикончила в каком-нибудь темном закоулке Антиоха, рассказав бы позже Артанису о трагичной смерти великого владыки слейновских талдаримов. Пожалуй, у неразимов было больше общего с талдаримами, что бы первые там о себе не навыдумывали. 

Потому Аларак с досадой и некоторым сожалением вынужден был признать, что союзников у него среди айурцев почти нет. Конечно, совет прислушается к спасителю и ученику их «мессии» Артанису, но одного его голоса будет недостаточно; а сам экс-владыка успел прослыть среди тамплиеров как крайне неприятная личность. 

«Как там говорят терраны? Подрезал ветку, на которой сидел? Забавно сочетается с моей нынешней ситуацией»

Он приподнялся на ложе. Тело ныло, но ему все равно придется двигаться — талдарим ясно понимал, что не встанет сейчас — не встанет и дальше. К тому же Аларак с нескрываемым удивлением обнаружил где-то сбоку на стене зеркало — и это вкупе с мягкими одеялами, общей светлостью отсека и прочими удобствами заставляло экс-владыку скривиться в отвращении. Его народ никогда не позволял себе подобной роскоши, считая ее просто-напросто лишней. Да, стерильность соблюдалась — они все же не были варварами — но и таких «красот» не было. Даже у высших посвященных. Даже у Владык. 

Он подполз к зеркалу — и оттуда на него воззрилось очень усталое и бледное даже для талдарима лицо с запавшими и потускневшими глазами. Он удрученно вздохнул и направился к неподалеку лежавшим вещам, оставленным ему персоналом. С ужасом развернул кипенно-белый балахон, но все же надел его: не пристало гордому талдариму ходить голым по почти вражеской территории. И выглянул из отсека в, как оказалось, пустой коридор. Рядом в пределах пары десятков метров вообще никого не было. 

— Будешь умирать — никто и не узнает, — буркнул он в пустой эфир и направился в случайном направлении. Благо, лазарет был всего лишь в четыре этажа, как увидел Аларак, выглянув из окна. Да и находилось здание в относительном отдалении от основного города, который на солнце сиял, словно был создан из яркого расплавленного металла. Талдарим щурился и тер глаза — поторопился он с выводами о том, что на Копье слишком яркий свет: архитектура Дэлаам была еще хуже. 

С горем пополам Аларак нашел целого одного кхалая и потребовал вывести себя на улицу — тот попытался возмутиться и отправить нахального талдарима обратно в отсек, но быть разорванным протезами последнего медик не желал и, проглотив возмущения, проводил экс-владыку до выхода. 

Талдарим не помнил, когда он в последний раз видел так много зелени — конечно, он несколько раз спускался на Айур во время войны, но тогда ему было не до рассматривания красот. А сейчас... Голова вновь начала кружиться, и Аларак едва успел ухватиться за ближайшую стенку, чтобы не упасть. Чистый свежий воздух, все слишком яркое, слишком...

_Слишком живое._

Слейн когда-то тоже был таким — Аларак видел воспоминания о нем в кристаллах. Был ярким, светлым... но страдающим от наплывов свободно струящегося из недр планеты терразина. С уничтожением растительности, фильтрующей «вредные» испарения, Слейн стал мертвым. Темная поверхность, грозы, темное небо, даже сама Пустота Амуна стали ближе к планете. 

А здесь... Прошло лишь семь лет, а природа Айура успела побороть почти всю слизь зергов, все их вредоносное влияние; он уж не упоминал скоростных дэлаамов, восстановивших инфраструктуру городов. Алараку даже стало интересно, убрали ли дэлаамы остатки туши Сверхразума вместе с останками Амуна? Он решил, что все же спросит об этом у Артаниса. Потом. 

Шаг, еще шаг — и вот он стоит голыми ногами на самой настоящей траве, специально проигнорировав выложенные камнем дорожки. По телу прошла дрожь — странное, новое, но невероятно мощное ощущение. Затем, вспомнив, что за ним могут наблюдать, быстро вернулся на тропу, однако оставшись полностью удовлетворенным произошедшим. 

Побродив в своеобразном лесу, Аларак присел на резную скамью, которые в достаточном количестве стояли по обе стороны тропы. Ему стало гораздо лучше, и пусть он в этом себе никогда не признается, но талдарим бы хотел остаться здесь. Вместе с несколькими тысячами тех, кто отказался служить под его властью. 

— Теряешь хватку, владыка, — раздался голос, который заставил названного вздрогнуть. Он заозирался по сторонам. 

— Кто здесь?

— Я отнюдь не здесь, — недовольно ответил ему некто. И после этих слов Аларак вспомнил — тот, кто связывался с ним во время полета. — Ого, ты меня все же помнишь!

— Что тебе нужно? — предпочёл не отвечать на подкол экс-владыка. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что ты в безопасности? — крайне ехидно поинтересовался незнакомец. Внутри талдарима вновь поднялась тревога, но он попытался ее заглушить. 

— С чего бы мне, интересно, тебе верить? — ответил вопросом на вопрос экс-владыка. 

— А кому еще тебе верить? У меня есть на тебя определенные планы и...

— Планы? — закипел Аларак и крикнул в закрытый эфир: — Да как ты смеешь?!

— Ну как знаешь, — некто наверняка пожал бы плечами, будь он тут, и вышел из зоны досягаемости. Еще с полминуты владыка стоял, пытаясь унять ярость. Затем пришло осознание. 

Ему и вправду было некому доверять. Он грузно рухнул на скамью, обхватив руками голову. Его положение хуже некуда и впервые за все время, что Аларак был на Айуре, он осознал это полностью. Рядом с ним не было охраны, даже спустя несколько часов отсутствия в лазарете по его душу еще никто не явился. Он истерично хохотнул. 

Кажется, все относились к его судьбе абсолютно безразлично. Да и кто он такой, чтобы требовать от них чего-то большего, чем оказания первоначальной медицинской помощи и, возможно, предоставления убежища?

Правда, ему хотелось бы верить в лучшее. Да и кроме веры у него ничего и не осталось — слишком уж много неизвестных в его планах. 

Он резко откинул от себя эти мысли и встал. Нет смысла предаваться размышлениям о том, что было и будет. По крайней мере, когда ты не можешь предсказать, что случится с тобой с следующие несколько часов. К тому же, Аларак хотел детальнее рассмотреть флору Айура — при виде всей красоты сада в нем загорелась идея создать свой небольшой живой уголок на корабле. Разумеется, тайный: его подручным об этом знать не следовало бы. 

***

Владыка решил вернуться в свои покои только в тот момент, когда зажглись светильники-кристаллы, а небо окрасилось в фиолетово-синие тона. Да и погода дала о себе знать — поднялся холодный (по сравнению с дневным) ветер. Аларак, стараясь не дрожать, спешно направлялся к лазарету. Однако, спустя еще пару минут блуждания по саду, его настигло неприятное чувство. Чувство того, что великий Владыка талдаримов Слейна... заблудился в тамлиерском саду. Давно спящая в нем злоба поднялась, вскипела — но попросить по пси-коммуникатору помощи Аларак считал ниже своего достоинства. А если об этом узнал бы Артанис... Талдарим мог себе представить снисходительный взгляд заливисто смеющегося над ним Иерарха. 

Подогретый такими мыслями Аларак рванул в сторону. И наткнулся на тупик. 

— Почему все тамплиеры поголовно страдают гигантоманией?! — ругался он в эфир, пытаясь найти в этом же самом эфире нити разумов дэлаамов. 

— Владыка Аларак! — раздалось уже гораздо ближе к талдариму. Он заозирался, и вскоре где-то вдалеке увидел приближающихся к нему протоссов. Судя по черно-красной броне — его сородичи по фракции. Аларак заметно напрягся. Те, кто остался на Айуре, были отнюдь не слабейшими из всех. Ментальный голос, правда, был ему не знаком, но раз к нему обратились... _так_ , то этот индивид явно не из нижних слоев социума талдаримов. Вскоре появился и сам обладатель голоса. 

Что-то внутри кричало экс-Владыке, чтобы тот бежал, уходил отсюда как можно скорее. Он был уверен, что к нему пришли не просто так. К нему _никогда_ не приходили просто так.

Высший посвященный — глядя на броню, по привычке решил Аларак — остановился прямо перед последним. Владыка был уверен в своих возможностях — и даже с десяток лучших воинов Слейна были бы для него легкой добычей. Но сейчас... Он был не уверен, сможет ли одолеть всех без оружия и почти без сил: его окружало около десятка существ и лишь двое были низшими фанатиками — их выдавали одежды. Ну и конечно же каждый из них вооружен. 

Владыка вдруг ощутил прилив страха — и он постарался закрыть свои мысли наглухо. Еще не хватало, чтобы они узнали о том, что Аларак уже обо всем догадался. 

Вместе с этим он попытался просчитать их действия. Двоица низших атакует точно в последнюю очередь, если вообще осмелятся. Их лидер явно нанесет удар первым — уж больно горделиво он держался, — а те, кто за ним — еще трое существ — последуют его примеру. Остались еще четверо. Поддержка на случай краха их планов, — усмехнулся Аларак: и они действительно стояли вроде бы и рядом, но в то же время отдаленно. 

Талдаримы, несомненно, очень злые и коварные существа, но даже у них есть свое понятие чести. В особенности у айурцев. Ни один из них не напал бы на владыку со спины. К тому же... Расслаблены, но стоят крепко на ногах, яркие ауры... Они абсолютно уверены в своей победе. 

Анализ занял у Аларака не более нескольких секунд. Лидер группы выжидал — и экс-владыка знал: он от них никуда не денется. Убежать не сможет — да и думал талдарим об этом в последний момент — а сражаться... Его силы недостаточно восстановились. 

Лидер что-то проговорил, но Аларак пропустил слова мимо разума. 

_Сдаться? Ни за что!_

И с таким намерением экс-владыка молниеносно развернулся и прыгнул на застигнутого врасплох высшего. Алараку не нужны когти — если знать, куда бить, то лишить жизни можно даже без оружия. Он до крови сжал отростки лидера: тот жутко закричал и секундой позже обмяк. 

Этот крик вселил в остальных некую храбрость и четверо ближайших бросились к экс-владыке. Протезированные руки давали Алараку одно огромное преимущество, равно как и его тело, накачанное большим объемом анальгетиков — в отличие от своих противников он не чувствовал боли. Два клинка вонзились в его правую руку, которой он успел закрыться, остальных же задержала красная дымка — одно из изобретений сведущего в энергии Аларака: немного растворенной в атмосфере пси при определенном ментальном давлении прожигала и доспехи, и плоть не хуже кислоты. Высшие посвященные были наслышаны о способностях данного индивида — и, судя по застывшим в отдалении фигурам, лидер не преминул поделиться информацией об объекте охоты. 

Однако он все же недооценил противника. Атаковавший Аларака протосс застыл в недоумении, когда его тело отказалось ему повиноваться. А затем он и вовсе упал на каменную дорожку — экс-владыка выжал из того почти всю энергию. 

Которой он не мешкая нанес удар по дальним талдаримам — те разбежались, будучи не в состоянии продолжать дело, лишившись своего главы. 

В то же время красный туман рассеялся и явил троицу оставшихся — Аларак решил, что они наиболее лояльные слуги _Режару_ — он выцепил это имя в панике и суматохе эфира. Один ушел вбок, двое других атаковали в лоб — экс-владыка резко пригнулся, уходя от лезвия косы, но в тот же миг почувствовал запах паленой плоти — второй талдарим смог достать до него клинком, полоснув по животу. Жженая ткань крайне мешала движениям, однако вот прямо сейчас было не до нее — дуэт воинов яростно пытался убить Аларака. Ему повезло — их оружие из-за воздействия энергий Айура стало слишком слабым и не могло пробить закаленный металл протезов. Правда, остальное тело не было защищено доспехами — и в конце концов его покрыла тонкая пленка сукровицы. Он не мог сказать, что хуже — множество мелких ноющих порезов или одна большая дыра в груди, но определенно предпочел бы вообще не получать ранений. 

И, проведя ложный пси-удар, Аларак смог пробить защиту талдарима с косой, буквально выхватив у него посох и двинув навершием по лицу протосса. Второй, разъярившись, ударил сразу обоими клинками — но экс-владыка успешно заблокировал атаку и отбросил противника в сторону. Краем сознания он уловил тень сбоку и тут же почувствовал жжение в области бедра — третий талдарим, про которого Аларак слегка забыл, попытался обездвижить последнего самым банальным способом: перерезать сухожилия. Ну или просто ноги отрезать. Экс-владыка понимал — упади он на спину, то больше он не встанет. Ни живым, ни уж тем более мертвым. 

Потому последние из своих уходящих сил он вложил в ментальный удар по обоим противникам. Те отшатнулись, но некрепко стоял на ногах и сам Аларак. Пыл битвы угас, и накатывала мощная усталость. Полуголый, в крови, дрожащий, он четко осознавал одно — сегодня он _никого_ не убил. Догоравший свои последние секунды кристалл освещения отбросил блик на появившуюся из ниоткуда фигуру — неразим с явным шоком осматривал место сражения. 

Экс-владыка бросил на него презрительный взгляд... и сам упал на дорожку. 

***

— Он победил в бою _десятерых_! Безоружный, голыми руками!!! Он опасен, его необходимо изолировать!

— Урун, это _самое_ отвратительное, что мы можем сделать. Да он сбежит оттуда на следующий же цикл!

— _Ты ничего не понимаешь, Судящий!_ Напомнить ли мне тебе, что на первом совете ты отказался выступать, а теперь вдруг выступаешь за этого проклятого талдарима?!

— Напомнить ли _мне_ тебе, адмирал, что по таким вопросам следует созывать _полный_ Совет, а не жалкую его часть? И ты тем более не имеешь права решать все один, — ледяным тоном осадил Уруна его собеседник. Они продолжили спорить, а вот у едва очнувшегося Аларака жутко раскалывалась голова. Даже открыть глаза стало непосильной задачей. 

Эфир резко застыл, а затем заполнился эмоциями. Его пробуждение заметили. 

— Ты проснулся? — знакомый женский голос. Воразун. А она откуда тут взялась?..

— Относительно, — просипел экс-владыка в ответ. Вопрос показался ему издевкой, но тон девушки не оставлял сомнения в ее серьезности. 

— Отлично. Тебя ждет Сумеречный Совет. 

— ...прямо сейчас? — к такому повороту событий он определенно не был готов. 

— Да. Но он будет посвящен твоей безопасности. Не советую надеяться на большее, — презрительно кинул талдариму аурига и покинул отсек. За ним вышел и судящий из Ара, напоследок бросив на Аларака странный взгляд. 

Но рядом осталась Воразун. 

— Ко мне в охранники приставили Матриарха. Я польщен. 

— Все мои воины без исключения заняты поиском твоих возможных врагов, — недовольно сообщила ему неразим. — Ты не самый приятный собеседник, да и вообще как личность так себе, но нападение на гостя — и уж тем более попытка его убить — карается у нас со всей строгостью. 

Аларак не ответил. Лишь попытался встать, что далось ему на удивление легко. 

— Раны от клинков лечатся куда быстрее наркотической зависимости или гнойных язв, — пояснила Воразун, заставив экс-владыку скривиться. Плечи ныли, ноги, как только талдарим попытался сделать хоть шаг, подогнулись: и если бы не вовремя подоспевшая на помощь матриарх — он бы непременно упал. — Я тебя доведу. 

— Просто замечательно. Я предстану перед Советом в жутко потрепанном виде, да еще и не стоя на своих ногах. 

— Ну... Ты можешь туда доползти, — не удержалась от колкости Воразун, на что Аларак снисходительно усмехнулся. 

— Зато они точно будут уверены в том, что я прошу у них помощи. 

— Мы не по этому собираемся. Совет не ожидал, что укеаримы к тебе так отнесутся. 

— Кто-кто? 

— Айурские талдаримы. Они решили взять себе имя. 

— «Отвергающие предубеждения»? Однако... — задумчиво протянул Аларак. — Но скорее всего, нападение было спланировано только Режару. Если бы это было не так — пришло бы полфракции, а не десять неподготовленных тел. 

— Мы знаем. Однако нельзя предугадать, сколько еще таких «Режару» в рядах укеаримов. 

— Вы решили провести совет в лазарете?.. — обратил внимание на обстановку экс-владыка. 

— Мы не будем тащить тебя через весь город, это затратно, — пояснила Воразун. 

— А тащиться всем вместе в лазарет вам было не затратно, — съязвил Аларак. Матриарх решила не обращать внимания на подкол. 

— Говоришь, что знаешь. Увиливаешь или утаиваешь информацию — сам знаешь результат. Не спорь, не шути, не подкалывай. Это в твоих интересах. 

— Да понял. Веди. 

Стражи кивнули новоприбывшим и пропустили их внутрь. Отсек — достаточно большой, чтобы вместить с пару десятков существ — был заполнен ровно наполовину. Талдарим усмехнулся — они стояли и кое-кому было крайне неуютно. Судящий в красном нервно поводил плечами и постоянно искоса смотрел на стоявшего рядом с чистильщиком тамплиера. Аларак решил, что это и есть тот самый Урун. Артанис, как и положено Иерарху, возвышался над всеми и, как только талдарима «занесли» в отсек, вперился взглядом в него. Экс-владыка не смог определить эмоциональную составляющую его ауры, потому прошелся дальше по присутствующим. Единственный присутствующий кхалай буквально светился недоумением, высокий судящий в бело-синих одеждах, казалось, выпал из реальности, а Джазилар буравил Аларака тяжелым взглядом, словно говорив что-то вроде «опять ты доставляешь нам проблемы». Замогильную тишину эфира нарушало разве что жужжание систем чистильщика. 

Воразун оставила его нетвердо стоять на месте и прошла к своей нише. Экс-владыка чувствовал, что она относится к нему... дружелюбно. Даже дружелюбнее, чем Артанис. Он решительно не понимал таких порывов, но принял это как должное. По крайней мере, Матриарх — достойный союзник. 

Он прикинул варианты развития событий. Урун хотел посадить его в некое подобие стазиса. Его оппонент — судя по всему судья из Ара, при учете этих беглых взглядов; и он определенно не разделял взглядов первого. На его стороне определенно будет Клоларион — да будет проклята эта их синт-Кхала! В остальных Аларак не был так уверен. 

— В данной ситуации считаю целесообразным обойтись без лишней помпезности и приступить к цели нашего прихода, — начал Артанис. Экс-владыка был почти искренне благодарен за пропуск приветственной части. 

— На нынешний момент есть одна существенная проблема, связанная с нашим непредвиденным гостем, — иерарх кивнул в сторону талдарима. — Я предлагаю проверить нападавших на предмет причастности к неким группировкам. И выставить рядом с Алараком троих воинов. 

— При учете того, что наш... гость в одиночку и без оружия победил десятерых хорошо обученных воинов, я не вижу смысла в охране. Нам и без этого воинов не хватает, — вклинился Урун. Его ментальный голос был насквозь пропитан ненавистью по отношению к талдаримам и Алараку в частности. Экс-владыка улыбнулся адмиралу и тот аж вздрогнул от неожиданности — уж слишком жутко выглядела кровожадная ухмылка на мертвенно-бледном лице шатающегося талдарима. 

— Нельзя исключать вероятность повторных нападений, — возразил ему судящий из Ара. 

— Шиилат, прошу, не начинай, — отмахнулся аурига. — Не будет на него никто после такого отпора нападать. 

— Я попрошу к себе уважения, Урун, — чуть ли не прорычал задетый судья. Артанис поспешил вмешаться:

— Решение вынесет весь совет, — и адмирал уязвленно кивнул. 

— К тому же, в следующий раз они могут прийти большим числом. И даже при потерях одержат верх, — резонно возразил Уруну Аг-араж. — Я мало понимаю в ведении боя, но такой вывод сам напрашивается. 

— Не придут, — уверенно сказала Воразун. Все внимание теперь было сосредоточено на ней. — Захан проверил все коммуникации между Режару и его подчиненными. У них не было союзников. Они пришли чисто из своих интересов. Не исключаю, что и у других могут возникнуть такие мысли. Но теперь, когда мы знаем о возможности атаки, мы будем знать, что и где искать. 

— Вы шпионите за нами? — глухо отозвался Джазилар. 

— Нет. Это стандартный протокол при обнаружении опасности от живых разумных существ. «Шпионаж» в него не входит, — ответила ему матриарх. 

— Но я все равно не одобряю проникновения во внутреннюю сеть укеаримов, — подытожил воин и замолчал, изредка посматривая на Аларака. 

— Зекрат? — Артанис обратился к шелаку. Экс-владыке был крайне интересен этот протосс: он выглядел необычно и для советника, и для своей расы самой по себе. Зекрат долго молчал. 

— Я не вижу в Алараке ощутимой угрозы. Его намерения чисты, насколько они могут быть чисты у талдарима. Я за предоставление ему убежища и охраны. И против изоляции, — камень в сторону Уруна. Аларак с удовольствием отметил, как скривился адмирал; но вот он никак не мог понять, почему ж этот тамплиер его так ненавидит?..

— Я согласен с Зекратом, — вдруг произнес Клоларион. — _Мы_ согласны с Зекратом. 

Талдарим удивленно уставился на чистильщика — вот уж от кого он не ожидал поддержки, так это от него. 

— И я, — поддержал их Аг-араж, поправляя полы своей мантии. Он явно не был уверен в своем решении, но похоже хотел с этим покончить поскорей. Аларак был с ним солидарен. 

— Мой голос за, — Воразун. Талдарим посмотрел на нее, но матриарх не ответила на взгляд. 

— Воздержусь, — пробормотал Джазилар. 

— За, — кратко бросил Шиилат. 

Урун молчал. 

— Думаю, что дальнейшее голосование нецелесообразно. Почти единогласно «за». Аларак, тебе повезло, — вдруг обратился Артанис к талдариму. — В скорейшем времени тебя доставят в новое временное жилище. 

— Зачем? — не понял экс-владыка. 

— Ближе к кхален-ри и к Ну-Рошалалу. Там тебя защитить будет гораздо проще. 

Аларак кивнул — спорить себе дороже. 

***

«Собирайся», — сказали ему. Он едва не расхохотался. Собирать ему максимум надо было составные части своей брони и протезов: да и то, в броне зияла огромная дыра, не говоря уже о мелких поломках типа отказавшей системы перераспределения веса. Протезы также в отвратительном состоянии — сказалась недавняя битва. Даже выданное ему тряпье — и то, все в лоскутах. Аларак, словно бы что-то вспомнив, подошел к зеркалу. За несколько дней он смог хотя бы восстановиться от синдрома отмены. 

Вот только бывшая дыра в груди неприятно переливалась оттенками синего на белой коже. Медперсонал руками разводил — никак они его не могли вывести. Это и не шрам, и не кожа, и не остаток крови; оно не причиняло вреда. Но смотрелось до жути ужасно. 

Экс-владыка отметил, что он ссутулился и стал походить на ходячий скелет с небольшим количеством мышц. Это еще при учете протезов. 

По коже прошел холодок от ворвавшегося через открытое окно ветра. Погода Айура снова давала о себе знать — джунгли они на то и джунгли. Пусть и относительно бывшие — Элланар построен над лесом, без вреда для природы. Нетривиальное строение города фактически создавало полуприродные биокуполы, которыми не преминули воспользоваться кхалаи-ученые. Фауна планеты сильно поредела за время доминирования зергов, но не погибла окончательно. Стоило также поблагодарить и терран, а особенно их черный рынок; правда, когда туда явились тамплиеры, люди невольно разбежались кто куда. Но количество спасенных с Айура живых организмов поражало. 

Аларак поймал себя на мысли, что опять отвлекся. Накинув на себя свой неизменный красный балахон, он наконец вышел из лазарета. 

— Надеюсь, в четвертый раз я тут не проснусь, — проговорил он. 

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — ответил ему Артанис. Они вместе взошли на шаттл — иерарх сам настоял на своем присутствии при транспортировке талдарима. 

— Артанис. Почему большая часть Совета была на моей стороне? — вопрос вывел задумавшегося акилаэ из прострации. 

— Они впечатлены. Тем, как ты держался; тем, как ты смог выстоять против своих противников. Они признают твою силу. 

— Ого, — выдавил из себя Аларак. Он не ожидал _настолько_ честного ответа. 

— Ты будешь полезнее как союзник, нежели как враг. 

— Нежели как труп, — саркастично поправил Артаниса экс-владыка. — При учете произошедших событий, я бы уже помер несколько раз. 

— Хм-м... Думаю, ты прав. 

На минуту воцарилось молчание. 

— А почему мы летим не в жилой сектор? — поинтересовался Аларак, увидев в смотровое окно доки и варп-врата. 

— Я изменил курс, — проговорил иерарх, судя по всему, параллельно с кем-то общаясь по приватному эфиру. — Кажется, Воразун обнаружила нечто интересное для тебя.


	5. Первый признак

— Вы перенесли эту груду хлама к себе? — удивленная реплика Аларака была как нельзя кстати — его шаттл, на котором он «неудачно приземлился» на Айур, мало чем напоминал нормальный корабль. На тот момент, как талдарим зашел в эллинг — а за ним и неотступно преследующий его Артанис, судно подсвечивалось и похоже относительно работало — по крайней мере, внутренние системы: двигатели разбиты в хлам и разобраны по оставшимся от них кусочкам. 

Воразун ждала их рядом с шаттлом. Неразим выглядела обеспокоенной — а при учете ее выдержки (экс-владыка признавал это, потому что только она не реагировала на его подколы и иногда отшучивалась в ответ; даже на самые острые) это кое-что да значило. 

— Что же ты нашла в моем корабле такого, что стоило нашего внимания? — но в этот раз похоже матриарх не намеревалась шутить. 

— Пару часов назад стали активны коммуникационные системы. Они автоматически включились, похоже, был принят какой-то файл; и все снова стало тихо. При учете технологий талдаримов я не рискнула взламывать консоль. К тому же у нас есть ты, — Воразун посмотрела на Аларака. 

— Ну, я в любом случае не одобряю вторжения в мое единственное оставшееся личное пространство, — мрачно проговорил он и зашел внутрь челнока. Действительно, техника осталась в рабочем состоянии; и даже факт того, что сам шаттл уже не полетит, нисколько не удручал талдарима. 

Шифром была аура Аларака — как Владыка он имел доступ ко всем технологиям флота Смерти и спокойно мог войти в чей-нибудь, даже закрытый, отсек. Он обратил внимание на сигнал — поврежденный, отправленный со слишком далекого расстояния. Экс-владыка сильно надеялся на то, что это не его «призрачный друг» — последняя капля для событий последних дней. К тому же он не хотел показывать его своим «союзникам». Слишком много вопросов, на которые у него нет ни сил, ни желания отвечать — да и ответов даже у самого Аларака мало. 

Талдарим где-то внутри себя облегченно вздохнул — на экране высветилось лицо Джи-нары, почему-то не скрытое маской. Она выглядела... напуганной? Он обернулся на разом напрягшихся тамплиеров и понял, что случайно, от внезапной вспышки удивления вывел своё предположение в общий эфир. 

— Аларак, владыка... Если ты слышишь меня, то знай, что Нелкатару привел нас на планету. — Записанный ментальный голос посвященной ощутимо дрожал. — Он запугивает нас. Массовые казни. Он выставил тебя предателем, оставившим свой народ в самый тяжелый момент его жизни. Его авторитет растет. Есть и те, кто не поддался его влиянию. Нас многие тысячи, но это лишь капля в океане поклоняющихся ему. 

Джи-нара осеклась и спрятала лицо в ладонях. 

— Все подавлены. _Он_ нас подавляет; не знаю, как ему это удается. А еще здесь есть храм зел-нага с огромными подземными тоннелями. Он строит крепость. Мы вынуждены жить в приземлившихся кораблях. Тут повсюду потоки Пустоты. Пустоты Амуна. Аларак, он все еще жив!

— Этого не может быть, — вдруг возник Артанис. Экс-владыка приостановил запись. 

— Я знаю. Но Джи-нара не лжет мне никогда. Утаивает информацию... но не лжет. 

— Тогда что там происходит? — Воразун. Аларак перевел взгляд на испуганную талдаримку. 

— Не знаю, — ответ, произнесенный со всей возможной холодностью... прозвучал отчетливо отчаянно. 

Запись продолжилась по ментальному приказу талдарима. 

— На нас влияет поле храма. Не знаю, сколько мы еще продержимся, — девушка снова посмотрела в записывающее устройство. — Мне стоило немалых усилий найти момент и послать тебе это сообщение. С большой вероятностью такой возможности больше не представится. 

Она помолчала с пару секунд, обернувшись на, видимо, вход в свой отсек, словно проверяя — не зашел ли кто лишний?

— Прошу, поторопись. Наша численность тает с каждой лишней минутой. 

Запись закончилась. Аларак стоял недвижно, лишь смотрел в уже темный экран. Он нашел им планету. То, что шесть лет не мог сделать он. Разумеется, при таких условиях народ станет уважать Нелкатару. Преклоняться. Без учета его артефакта и странных сил. 

Все становилось гораздо сложнее. 

— ...Аларак? — до него наконец дозвался иерарх. Талдарим лишь слегка повернул голову в его сторону. — Пойдем. 

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты настаивал на как можно более скором решении, — проговорила матриарх. — Она выглядела очень напуганной. А ведь мы видели, как она жестоко расправилась с воином Амуна*. 

— Джи-нара не станет демонстрировать страх, если в этом нет необходимости. Их пытают. И Нелкатару знает, что она добровольно осталась с ним. Другой вопрос — ему явно известно, что я жив. Откуда?

— Это лишь подтверждает то, что мы не уничтожили всех слуг Амуна до конца. — Артанис увидел, как Аларак сжал кулаки. Знак ярости. 

— Это лишь подтверждает то, что этой твари жить осталось недолго. 

***

Остаток пути прошел в угнетающей тишине. Экс-владыка не проронил ни слова, оградив себя от всем невероятно мощным барьером. Даже по взгляду было не понять, что за мысли роились у него в разуме. Воразун и Артанис лишь тихо переговаривались между собой, иногда косясь на неподвижного талдарима. 

Но он молчал и даже не обращал внимания на странные взгляды. Можно даже сказать, что он ничего и не ощущал. Из специфичной «медитации» его вывело только известие о том, что место назначения достигнуто. Да и то не до конца — он лишь молча поплелся вслед за ведущим его кхален-ри. Иерарх проводил Аларака взглядом. 

— Ты думаешь, с ним что-то не так? — поравнялась с Артанисом Воразун. 

— Как может быть все в порядке с тем, кому только что сказали, что его собственный народ считает его предателем?

— Это не в характере Аларака. 

— Мы многого о нем не знаем, — покачал головой акилаэ, направляясь в цитадель — несмотря на относительно мирные времена, все еще было слишком неспокойно. К тому же Иерарха дожидался отчет о первых исследованиях подземного города Падших — кхалаи четко разграничивали «виды» зел-нага. И, к большому разочарованию протоссов, на Айуре был город именно Падшего. 

— Его беспокоит что-то еще, — вывело Артаниса из задумчивости предположение неразим. — Он рассказал нам не все. 

— Пока это не вредит общему делу — пусть скрывает. Насильно из него все равно ничего не выпытать. 

— А если эта информация опасна?

— Воразун, я ценю твою дальновидность и осторожность, но сейчас нужно как можно скорее все решить. И чем быстрее — тем меньше вероятность, что талдаримы под влиянием... как его... Нелкатару нападут на нас. Аларак хотя бы нам относительно доверяет и уважает нашу мощь. 

— Другой талдарим может посеять хаос?

— Может. И обязательно это сделает, если он и вправду под влиянием гибридов. Сторонники Амуна непременно пожелают закончить начатое их господином. 

Артанис помолчал, не желая продолжать. 

— Никто не хочет повторения Последней войны, — тихо произнесла Воразун, угадав, куда клонит иерарх. — Нужно лишь повторить то, что мы когда-то сделали. Дать Алараку показать себя — пусть он убьет Нелкатару. Талдаримы вновь последуют за ним. И наконец эти красноглазые наркоманы от нас отстанут, — неожиданно жестко подытожила матриарх. Акилаэ не мог ее винить — ему самому эти фанатики внушали уныние своими традициями. 

— Но почему я так уверен в том, что на этот раз все будет сложнее?..

***

Как ни странно, отсек, в который привел Аларака страж, совсем не походил на типичное жилище кхалая — черные стены, завешенные темной перламутровой тканью оконные проемы, минимальное освещение...

— Это что, для меня? — задал в никуда вопрос талдарим и подошел к спальному месту. Возможно, здесь жил какой-то высокопоставленный неразим — ну не верил экс-Владыка в то, что отсек могли собрать именно для него самого!

Он поднял протезы и прикоснулся ими к плечам: старые шрамы снова дали о себе знать, а вживленный под кожу металл неприятно холодил остатки плечевого сустава. Аларак прикрыл глаза и сел посреди отсека на...

— Тут еще и ковры. Просто замечательно, — талдарим прикрыл глаза. Медитация ему никогда особо не помогала, но сейчас он не видел иного выбора. Спать посреди дня отнюдь не хотелось, куда-то идти... Куда? Да и не пустят его одного никуда. Вдруг он обратил внимание на странный прямоугольник на стене справа. Экс-владыка уже с куда б _о_ льшим энтузиазмом ринулся изучать какое-то странное изобретение дэлаамов. И с шоком отшатнулся, когда устройство включилось, стоило протоссу подойти близко. 

Тихая, но энергичная музыка разлилась по эфиру, а на устройстве начало транслироваться выступление неких танцующих существ. 

— Что за... 

Аларак завороженно наблюдал за происходящим на экране, пока тот не погас. Еще с пару секунд посмотрев на темный прямоугольник, талдарим помотал головой и протер глаза. Но снова подошел и попытался вступить в контакт с устройством — что получилось на удивление легко. 

Несколько каналов, и все включали в себя некую кхалайскую деятельность. На одном вообще транслировался сидящий посреди экрана неразим и под отдаленные аккорды рассказывающий что-то — вроде бы исторические факты. 

Экс-владыка сидел в недоумении и едва слушал протосса. Затем, словно бы что-то поняв, усмехнулся и вновь уставился в экран. 

— Потеряли Кхалу, но не растерялись и сделали подобие, уже в реальном мире. Кажется, я их недооценивал...

Так Аларак и просидел несколько часов, ознакомляясь с культурой Дэлаам, ровно до того момента, как к нему в отсек вошел кхалаи — талдарим с прискорбием отметил, что знает его: тот самый, которого приставили к нему в лазарете. Тот наконец представился — Идженар — и, описав все то, за что он отвечал, попросил экс-владыку последовать за ним. Последний, которому уже было искренне скучно, лишь молча кивнул и направился вслед за кхалаи. 

Вечерело. Высокие золотые шпили Элланара врезались в небо и с земли невозможно было рассмотреть, где они кончаются. По воздушным магистралям меж зданий туда-сюда сновали шаттлы, чьи-то личные малые судна, нагруженные под завязку зонды... Даже несмотря на то, что рядом с ними было всего ничего тех, кто передвигался своим ходом, но даже так — город кипел жизнью. Аларак вспомнил улицы Кэ-заала — словно вымершие, блеклые, с низкими приземистыми зданиями и одним-единственным высоким — храмом Амуна... Он откинул эти мысли, решив, что не стоит сравнивать. 

Идженар привел его на странную станцию — тут скопление дэлаамов было наиболее велико. Желоба между возвышавшимися над ними террасами выглядели еще более странно, но Аларак не стал спрашивать. Большая часть из них не обращала внимания на странную компанию, но некоторые — экс-владыка приметил среди них обладателей красных глаз, укеаримов — подозрительно оборачивались. Талдарим не стал хоть как-то выражать свое мнение по этому поводу, а вот его спутнику явно стало некомфортно. 

Разрешил ситуацию очень вовремя подъехавший к станции... Аларак не знал, как назвать это длинное непонятное сооружение, передвигавшееся по этому самому желобу с помощью антигравитационных двигателей. Увидев немой вопрос во взгляде своего «протеже», кхалаи-целитель поспешил объяснить. 

— Общественный транспорт. Это — f'ulinor, — он замолчал, пытаясь найти синоним на всеобщем кхалани. — Поезд, — выдал он терранское слово. 

— Поезд?.. 

— Да, — кивнул Идженар, заходя внутрь транспорта. Аларак с секунду постоял в недоумении, затем последовал за кхалаи. «Ужас всех боящихся замкнутых пространств», — подумалось талдариму. Ряды сидений, уже наполовину занятых, составляли большую часть внутреннего убранства «поезда». Экс-владыка с интересом уставился в прозрачную часть стены, рассматривая проносящийся снаружи с большой скоростью Элланар. Высокие шпили заменили длинные плоские здания и кристаллические куполы. Вдали он даже заметил необычное сооружение — с точки зрения его логики оно даже не должно было стоять: да и Аларак сомневался, что это именно _здание_. Широкие полосы золотистого металла переплетались между собой, составляя из себя...

— Rine zul'Tassadar, — с долей благоговения и почтения произнес Идженар. — Стоит на том самом месте, где когда-то Великий Мессия пожертвовал собой. 

— Одна-ако, — протянул талдарим. — Вы наконец убрали Сверхразума?

— Его плоть отравляла нашу землю на протяжении долгих лет, — похоже, самое малое упоминание о повелителе зергов служило триггером для каждого протосса Айура и в них просыпался мстительный дух. Аларак усмехнулся. Хотя он отнюдь не был бы против такого же памятника самому себе. 

Они вышли из ф'улинор лишь когда в нем оставались только они. Транспорт делал здесь крюк, возвращаясь обратно в город. Идженар повел талдарима к выточенному из скалы зданию — можно даже сказать, что оно было похоже на храм. Что понравилось Алараку — ни грамма этого приевшегося глазу золотого металла; лишь серовато-белый камень. 

— Ксэй-Аменма. Мы обнаружили это место лишь недавно. Из коры планеты выходят белесые воды минерального источника. Согласно экспериментальным тестам, они способны ускорить заживление ран. Возможно, смогут что-то сделать и с твоим... шрамом. 

Экс-владыке не нужно было уточнять — огромное темное пятно от сквозной раны беспокоило его гораздо больше, чем должно было бы. С большим удовольствием он бы избавился от него — и теперь появился шанс. 

Внутри храма их встретило несколько протоссов — и о отличиям в одежде Аларак определил их как кхалаи-исследователя и, неожиданно, судящего из Шелак, который в свою очередь с удивлением рассматривал необычного гостя. Талдарим лишь вполразума слушал разговоры дэлаамов, занятый изучением внутренней остановки храма. Он краем глаза уловил кивок шелака и то, как он направился куда-то внутрь — а Идженар легко тронул экс-владыку за плечо. 

Теперь Аларак следовал за судящим — все глубже и глубже внутрь скалы. Длинный коридор оканчивался широким залом — множество маленьких бассейнов с бурлящей и действительно белой, слегка светящейся водой. 

— Это вообще безопасно? — поинтересовался талдарим, вспомнив выражение «экспериментальные тесты». 

— Думаю, что у Иерарха куда больше средств для твоего убийства нежели твое отправление в такую даль от Элланара. 

— Ясно, — усмехнулся Аларак и подошел ближе к одному из источников. — А протезы...

— Можешь оставить. Я дам тебе знать, когда следует закончить, — шелак пронаблюдал за тем, как талдарим, снова едва не запутавшись в одеждах, наконец избавился от всего. — И сними свой «футляр» с уз. 

Отправив в эфир недовольство тем, что им помыкают как хотят, Аларак все же подчинился. Увидев, как изменилось лицо судьи, он хмыкнул. 

— Что, никогда не видел проявлений частичного альбинизма? — и провел по своим _белым_ тонким нервным отросткам протезом руки. 

— Видел. Но не у Перворождённых, — справился с шоком шелак и покинул зал. Талдарим же зашел в источник. Кожу защипало, но не обожгло, к чему он изначально приготовился. Ощущения... приятные, благодаря теплой температуре воды. Боль отступила. 

А вместе с болью ушли и все тревожившие его мысли. Аларак попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он расслаблялся... и пришел к неутешительным выводам. Талдаримы считали стиль жизни тамплиеров легкомысленным и бессмысленным — на деле же неправы оказались сами красноглазые протоссы. А все из-за их культуры. Как жить спокойно, когда каждую секунду ты ждешь летящего тебе в спину клинка?..

На такой удручающей ноте сознание экс-владыки стало куда-то уплывать и он откинул голову назад, почему-то уверенный, что когда он уснет, ему никто не перережет горло. 

Сладостную дрему прервали обеспокоенные голоса. Сколько же он спал?.. Озвучив в закрытый эфир крайне нецензурную реплику, Аларак открыл глаза. Над ним нависли сразу все трое дэлаамов, напряженно глядевших на талдарима. 

— Что-то не так?

— Ты кричал, — экс-владыка опешил. Он абсолютно не издавал никаких звуков, но...

Его прошило болью. На этот раз он уже осознанно закричал, беспомощно барахтаясь в воде. Аларак закрыл глаза. 

Перед внутренним взором выросла фигура — крылатая, жуткая, _первобытная_ , удивленно на него обернувшаяся...

— _Что ты тут делаешь?_ — уже приевшийся ему голос удивленно спросил в никуда. Талдарим попытался приблизиться к знакомому незнакомцу, но словно бы оступился и упал. Но не на поверхность, а куда-то во тьму. Вслед ему раздался вопль — «информатор» явно не ожидал такого и потому попытался помочь. Очнулся Аларак уже точно в реальном мире, точнее, на твердом камне и сразу же ринулся вставать. Появившийся словно из ниоткуда Идженар придержал экс-владыку и посадил обратно на наскоро собранное ложе. 

— Узы не высохли. Глаза ясные и яркие, — бормотал в эфир кхалаи и крутил лицо талдарима. Тот даже не пытался сопротивляться, в шоковом состоянии уставившись в никуда. 

— Что... как...

— С кем ты пытался связаться?

Аларак впился взглядом в Идженара. 

— Что значит «пытался связаться»?

— То и значит. Ты звал кого-то по дальней пси-связи. _Очень_ дальней пси-связи, — отреагировав на появившиеся в эфире звуки, пояснил вошедший в зал шелак. 

— Никого я не звал. Объясните уже нормально, что произошло?

— Значит, это было неосознанно. Дело в том, что твоя сила резко повысилась — возможно, от источника. И ты, пытаясь ее выплеснуть — направил разум в космос. Там есть что-то, что может тебе помочь, раз ты на уровне инстинкта обратился к этому?

— Понятия не имею, — огрызнулся Аларак. Затем добавил чуть спокойнее: — Ничего у меня нет. 

— Ясно. Мы оставим этот инцидент в тайне. 

— Буду премного благодарен. Тамплиеры мне голову оторвут за такие «скачки силы», — талдарим потер головной щиток. Боли больше не было и даже остаточных энерго-потоков не наблюдалось. 

— Но ты помог нам понять природу этих источников, — вставил третий протосс. 

— Всегда мечтал оставить след в истории Дэлаам, — съязвил в ответ экс-владыка, но далее не возмущался. Через пару минут он и Идженар отправились обратно в Элланар. 

Ночь окутывала Айур темной пеленой, изредка прорывавшейся светом Саалока — или же яркими огнями поселений и городов. Кхалаи-целитель, казалось, задремал, а вот Аларака душили многие мысли. И самая главная из них — что за гибридово отродье он увидел? 

— И вновь мы возвращаемся к началу, — вздохнул в его голове уже знакомый голос. Экс-владыка даже не удивился. 

— Снова ты. 

— Снова я, — подтвердил собеседник. — А ты, верно, хочешь получить ответы?

— Поразительная догадливость! И как тебе только удалось!

— Ты должен срочно полететь ко мне, — резко посерьезнел голос. — Я говорю это тебе в последний раз. 

— Почему?

— Потому что через некоторое время тебе будет не до меня. Да и через пару месяцев ты сам заявишься ко мне. Добровольно. 

Аларак нахмурился. 

— Не говори загадками. 

— ...ладно. Твой народ погибнет. 

Сначала талдарим решил, что над ним смеются. Затем, поняв всю серьезность сказанного, резко взвился и даже встал с кресла, чем разбудил и напугал Идженара. Аларак не обратил на дэлаама внимания. 

— Что?! Каким образом?!

— В твоих интересах _не_ узнать, как. 

— Говори уже, наконец, прямо!!!

Но голос замолчал. Талдарим зарычал в эфир и вновь опустился на сидение. Кхалаи испуганно на него смотрел. 

— Все в порядке, — выдавил из себя экс-владыка, но по лицу Идженара было понятно, что он не слишком поверил объяснению. 

***

Аларак вошел в свой отсек и сразу же направился к ложу. 

«Хватит с меня на сегодня приключений», — устало решил он. Однако буквально почти заснув, он кинул взгляд на дальний стол... и выругался, потому что там лежало что-то, чего определенно там быть не должно. 

Лишь усилием воли он заставил себя встать и подойти к загадочно мерцавшему маленькому экрану. 

— Что это еще... — протянул он и взглянул на появившийся текст. Там, на ломаном талдаримском наречии, он обнаружил... приглашение? А найдя чуть дальше имя приглашавшего, экс-владыка не сдержался и захохотал в голос.


	6. Опора

Прошло уже полдня, а Аларак так и не понимал, как ему стоит отреагировать на это странное приглашение. Артанис явно расстроится, если талдарим откажется, но... Что еще за «празднование вхождения в мир»?! Чье вхождение? Что вообще это за формулировка такая?

— Эти тамплиеры и их пафос... — буркнул в сердцах красноглазый протосс и снова обратился к маленькому устройству. Вроде как иерарх сам хотел за ним прийти... Но зачем извращаться и писать на наречии Сотворенных, банально не разбираясь в нем?

— Кто бы говорил об извращениях, — раздалось в приватном эфире и Аларак поймал себя на мысли, что думает вслух. 

— Арта-анис. Смотрите, кто явился, — в ответ талдарим получил дозированные негодование и раздражение, но пересилить какое-то странное... _предвкушение_ так и не смогли. 

— Я вижу, у тебя есть вопросы. 

— Есть. И немало, — согласился экс-владыка. 

— Я сейчас подойду. У тебя на редкость неприятная манера построения дальней связи. 

Аларак хмыкнул — иерарх умудрился почти слово в слово повторить постоянные причитания Нуроки по поводу пси-потенциала своего ученика. Вскоре в отсек заглянул и сам акилаэ. 

— Празднование вхождения в мир... Как это понимать вообще? — не стал размениваться приветственными любезностями талдарим. Но вот реакции в виде теплого смеха он ну никак не ожидал. 

— Это празднество обычно объявляют, когда у высокопоставленных протоссов — членов Конклава или же Вершителей и прочих им подобных — рождается наследник. Ну или наследница. Точнее, именно что начинает жить, а не рождается... — задумчиво поправил сам себя Артанис. 

— Подожди. Так это...

— Да. Ты правильно понял. У меня появился ребенок, — усмехнулся иерарх вытянувшемуся лицу Аларака. Тот постоял в недоумении с пару секунд, затем осторожно поинтересовался:

— От... кого тебе такое привалило?

— Как — от кого? От супруги, конечно, — ехидно хмыкнул в ответ тамплиер. И насладился еще несколькими секундами вида шокированного талдарима. 

— Как вообще у такого, как ты, есть супруга?! Ты в курсе, что лишил себя долгой и счастливой жизни в окружении поклонниц и...

— Не знаю уж, как у талдаримов, — поспешил перебить Аларака Артанис, — но у тамплиеров брак — это отнюдь не установление жестких границ для партнеров. Мы лишь изъявляем так желание жить вместе. 

— И измен...

— ...у нас нет. 

— Поразительный вы народ, — слегка раздраженно бросил экс-владыка. 

— Пойдем. Мне нужно тебе много всего рассказать. 

И по дороге к месту проведения праздника Артанис действительно обширно распространялся о традициях Дэлаам и бывших кхалаи в частности. Талдарим часто сравнивал культуру двух народов, но сейчас он отбросил это — поскольку сравнивать было банально не с чем. В отличие от постоянно воюющих Сотворенных — даже обычная жизнь которых строилась на конфликтах и стычках — тамплиеры казались пацифистами. Сады, фестивали, просто культурные развлечения...

Празднество вхождения в жизнь обычно начиналось и продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока из яйца* не выйдет детеныш. Это снова пришло из прошлого, когда женщины первоначальных протоссов никогда не покидали кладки и лишь со сформировавшимися детенышами выходили из спрятанного гнезда. Аларак усмехнулся — еще чего, чтобы Перворождённые да произошли от птиц...

Сейчас все действия перешли в обычные поздравления от близких и знакомых. Тут талдарим подозрительно уставился на иерарха. 

— Я буду первым, кто умудрится на празднестве собрать лидеров всех фракций, — довольно сообщил он. Экс-владыка недовольно пробурчал сам себе что-то про наглых акилаэ. 

Тем временем Артанис довел его до места назначения. 

— А почему все такого... странного цвета?

— Чем тебе не нравится серый? — вопросом на вопрос ответил иерарх. — Этот цвет у нас ассоциируется с рождением. Белый — чистота новой души. 

Самая обычная природная площадка, усеянная левитирующими голубо-серыми лентами, светло-голубыми кристаллами и столами с непонятного назначение предметами. Подойдя поближе, Аларак взял один и покрутил в руках, что-то смутно припоминая. 

— Серьезно? — озарило его. — Вы «курите» на таком мероприятии?

— Ну, это же все же праздник, а не официальная встреча делегатов разных фракций. Им нужно расслабиться, хоть ненадолго, — планка настроения Артаниса явно упала ниже некуда. И экс-владыка мог его понять, но вида не подал. — Ох, наконец-то. 

Иерарх ринулся куда-то вбок. Талдарим, не зная, стоит ли ему бежать следом, остался на месте. Но погодя понял, что все сделал правильно — Артанис осторожно выступил из здания вместе со своей супругой и будущим наследником. Личность протосс оставалась для Аларака некоторой загадкой — он ее не встречал. Или же просто не замечал. 

— Владыка, разреши представить тебе Вершителя Селендис — храброго воина и мою возлюбленную, — с некоторым благоговением сообщил акилаэ. Первое, что заметил экс-владыка — она была одного с Артанисом племени. Второе — своеобразные доспехи. Видимо, она даже сейчас готова к новой войне — сильно пострадала во время предыдущей?.. И, не имея ни малейшего представления, как отвечать на официальное представление, Аларак слегка поклонился. Но лишь слегка. 

Затем отошел, чувствуя себя несколько... лишним в этой семейной идиллии. И снова некстати пришли старые воспоминания, которые до того тихо дремали в уголке разума, куда экс-владыка загнал их. Старая жизнь не имела права на то, чтобы ее вспоминали...

***

_Он помнил свои настоящие руки, еще не залитые кровью, еще не лежащие где-то на земле вдалеке от их обладателя._

_Помнил, как женщина-протосс — его мать — нежно обнимала сына, от нее исходило тепло. У нее были розовые глаза, но ни ее лица, ни голоса он не помнил. Похоже, она решила придерживаться традиций и отдать своего ребенка отцу, не принимая почти никакого участия в воспитании._

_Помнил холод доспехов отца — татуированного одноглазого талдарима, что постоянно сурово на него смотрел, но с увлечением учил ходить, использовать пси. Отец был для него всем._

_Помнил, как пришли_ они _. Помнил крики, помнил..._

***

Аларак очнулся на обитой и мягкой скамье. Его тело било от сильного потока эмоций и он не сразу заметил заботливо укрывающую его Селендис. 

— ...что-то не так?

— Не знаю. Лекари говорили, что у него это постоянно после вывода терразина. 

— Проклятый наркотик. Хуже Капли и Эсела*. 

— Смотри, кажется он пришел в себя. 

Над талдаримом появились два озабоченных лица. Причем на лице девушки отражалось куда больше сочувствия. 

— Ты в порядке? — подал голос Артанис. 

— Не очень... — экс-владыка приподнялся. 

— Вроде как ты стоял спокойно. Потом упал и как будто зашелся в припадке. Что это было? 

— Я... не знаю. — Дрожали даже пальцы протезов, не говоря уже об остальном. Аларак сжал кулаки. — Все нормально. 

Пара переглянулась. 

— Ты сможешь присут...

— Смогу. 

— Мы установим за тобой наблюдение, если ты не против, — протянул иерарх. 

— Как будто вы без этого за мной не следите...

— Я вызвала медперсонал, — отошла от лежащего Селендис, но все продолжала искоса за ним следить. — Они приведут тебя в чувство. 

И они отошли в отсек, вроде как завершать приготовления. Талдарим обхватил голову руками. Он ненавидел свое слабое тело сильнее всего. Несмотря на пси-потенциал, несмотря на острый ум, плоть его постоянно подводила. Металл слегка исправил ситуацию, но не слишком. 

Но кое-что все же изменилось. Случись у него подобное на Мефитисе — его бы, скорей всего, по-тихому убили, ибо негоже хилому и болезному править Сотворенными. А здесь... Впервые за четыреста пятьдесят восемь лет его жизни он увидел сочувствие. 

И пробуждающаяся эмоциональная сторона медленно сводила его с ума. 

***

— Артанис. Он страдает и ты с этим ничего не делаешь!

— А что я могу сделать? — развел руками иерарх. 

— Ты уладил многовековой конфликт с Чистильщиками всего лишь поговорив с Клоларионом! Ты смог наладить отношения с Воразун и темными!

— ...ну это весьма противоречивое...

— И ты умудрился заключить сделку с самым опасным существом в галактике, обойдя все его уловки! — не обратила внимания на комментарии супруга Селендис. — И сейчас, когда ему так необходимо выговориться, ты берешь и уходишь!!!

— Но...

— Бесчувственный кусок триллия! Ты просто пойдешь и поговоришь с ним. По душам. И не отпирайся, — снова пресекла она возражения Артаниса. — Ох, пойми ты. Он просто разрывается. Я знаю, каково это. Он должен чувствовать опору; хотя бы в тебе. Как ты смог вытащить меня из глубин боли после массового отсечения. 

Иерарх потупил взгляд. 

— Я не знаю, Селендис. Может, он просто нас снова хочет обмануть... 

— А может быть, он хочет контакта. Талдаримы всегда одни... или вместе с Амуном. Он видит, как живем мы. Он видит, что можно существовать _по-другому_. Просто...

— Поговорить с ним, — закончил за Вершителем Артанис. — Я понял. Не вспоминай. 

Он крепко обнял супругу. 

***

Аларак стоял на балкончике в здании, наслаждаясь ароматным дымом из, как его назвал Артанис, ne'dgox. Талдарим понятия не имел, что это значит, но «перевел» для себя это как «курительница». Множество протоссов в цветастых одеждах, даже пара Чистильщиков. Краем глаза он заметил Воразун, изменившую своему обычному наряду и пришедшую в платье. 

Наконец, они вынесли возмутителя порядка сегодняшнего дня — среднего размера яйцо голубовато-серого цвета и в крапинку. Экс-владыка справедливо решил, что ему не будут рады там и потому остался наблюдать отсюда. 

Наконец, появилась трещинка. Эфир даже затих — всем было интересно, кто же будет у Иерарха. Когда Аларак язвительно заметил, что ведь яйцо можно и ментально просканировать, таким образом видя, кто, как и какой; но Артанис был непреклонен. Традиции, чтоб их к зергам. 

«Девочка». 

Ментальный канал взорвался поздравлениями. Но... почему некоторые стоят? Воразун? Джазилар? Артанис? Они лишь шокированно смотрели на нововылупившегося протосса и недоумевали. 

— Да что там такое-то?..

— У нее лиловые глаза, — померкшим голосом произнес иерарх в приватном для Аларака эфире, чем вызвал бурю негодования. 

— Вы в курсе, что...

— Мы в курсе! — огрызнулся Артанис и оградился барьером. 

Воразун подошла ближе и, похоже, успокаивала горе-родителей. 

— Нет ничего необычного. Лишь знак того, что мы вступили в новую эру. Ваш ребенок уже близок к Истинной Пустоте и воплощает в себе то, чего мы так упорно пытаемся добиться. Я лишь могу искренне порадоваться за вас, в том числе и что вы стали первыми среди тех, кто создаст новых, близких к изначальным, протоссов. 

Кто-то даже зааплодировал под конец столь пламенной речи. К большинству вернулось изначально-веселое настроение и празднование продолжилось. 

— Жаль, что не другого пола. 

— Стереотип о первенце-мальчике? — усмехнулся в его сторону женский голос. 

— А как ты меня нашла, собственно? Не припомню, чтобы снимал барьеры. 

— Глаза у меня все еще на месте, — в тон ответила Воразун. — а вот тебе я советую сменить дислокацию для шпионажа — на тебя луны светят. 

— А ты все так же невыносима. 

— Спасибо за комплимент, ваше ехидное владычество, — засмеялась матриарх. 

Они помолчали. 

— Не хочешь пойти по стопам первопроходцев и тоже себе наследника заделать? 

— Нет. У меня другие планы на ближайшие триста лет. 

— Ого... Я слышал, у предыдущего матриарха был целый сонм «мужей». Хочешь себе такой же собрать? — поинтересовался Аларак, но в его голосе было куда меньше ехидства. 

— Мне хватит и того, что достался по наследству. 

— Заметно поредел, надо сказать...

— Как будто ты считал! — реплика вызвала смех у обоих. Талдарим некстати подумал, что пора бы уже выключить устройство, но было так хорошо... Что даже не хотелось острить с Воразун; и перепалка выглядела скорее как заигрывания, нежели как подколки. Однако, удовлетворены остались оба, а внимание матриарха переключилось на одного из похоже «напитавшихся» гостей. 

Без собеседника стало чуть тоскливо; Аларак поднял взгляд на небо. Недавно начавшая строиться небесная платформа почти над всей планетой должна была укрыть ее — сначала ключевые объекты, а затем полностью весь Айур. Спасибо технологиям прошлого, оставшимся на этих кораблях-ковчегах. Талдарим помнил, как распинался о них один из кхалаев на борту, и не недооценивал их силу. 

Полностью заряженного Копья Адуна хватило бы, чтобы взорвать одним залпом Слейн и совершить экстренный переход в другую систему. Артанис мог бы так сделать, у него были все средства для этого. Но он помог. Рискуя жизнью, войсками, кораблем, чуть ли не всей своей «миссией». И что получил взамен?..

Аларак помотал головой. Внутри снова поднялся страх. Через день свершится его судьба, а они тут...

— Аларак. 

— Артанис? — удивленно обернулся талдарим. — Ты разве не должен...

— Я должен то, что я должен, — туманно объяснил тот, и талдарим усмехнулся: иерарх был тоже под... действием веществ. 

— Если хочешь поговорить, то давай лучше завтра — мы едва друг другу телепатемы отправляем, — экс-владыка еле нашел эфир и пытался его закрыть. Все же те последние пятнадцать грамм этого... сашиитх* были лишними. У терразина определенно было другое действие — не настолько... пьянящее. 

— Нет. Сегодня. Сейчас, — настоял акилаэ. 

— И о чем же?

— Джазилар не слишком много рассказал о том, как же ему удалось тебя вытащить из терразинового кошмара...

— Он порылся у меня в мозгах и открыл пару ненужных вещей, — не желал продолжать тему Аларак. 

— И эти «ненужные вещи» выходят у тебя в виде приступов, да? — талдарим ощутимо напрягся. Изливать душу Артанису он не был намерен ни сейчас, ни будучи в здравом рассудке. — Что он открыл? Что-то такое, что постоянно тебя беспокоит?

— Не твое дело. Моя жизнь это мое дело, и не тебе в нее лезть, — грубо пресек экс-владыка весьма... хилые попытки забраться ему в душу снова. 

— Как раз мое, Аларак. Ты не будешь терпеть весь этот хаос в голове вечно; и в моих интересах не допустить того, чтобы ты срывался на всех и каждого. 

— Я могу себя держать в руках!

— Правда? — намекнул на сегодняшний инцидент. 

— Это было единичным случаем!

— Но вскоре станет постоянным...

Талдарим зашагал туда-сюда. Нетвёрдо, но яростно. 

— Ты ведь от меня не отстанешь, не так ли?

— Не отстану, — подтвердил иерарх. Экс-владыка еще немного посверлил глазами собеседника, но затем сдался. Кажется, его снова победили. И прежде, чем начать, он вновь долго молчал. Не то, чтобы собирался с мыслями, но надеялся на смену решения. Увы. Артанис стоял с весьма заинтересованным видом. 

— У талдаримов были достаточно суровые нравы. Ма-лаш показался бы просто образцом справедливого правителя, если бы тебе довелось встретить предыдущих Владык. Но влияние Амуна было меньше. Нурока рассказал мне, что случилось с теми, кого я мог считать семьей. Они зашли слишком далеко и прикоснулись к истинной сущности наших лже-богов. Наруд вовремя для себя нашел их и отдал приказ устранить. Я редко видел мать и даже не смогу сейчас описать ее, зато отлично для ребенка пятнадцати циклов от роду помню отца. Они оба тогда погибли. Вместе со своей стражей и прислугой. Со мной решили поразвлечься. Я рос и без того хилым и слабым физически, а они...

— Отсекли руки?

— Именно. Истекая кровью, я пришел в почти бессознательном виде к Нуроке. Он меня и воспитал. Заставил забыть своих родителей... но дал мне за них отомстить. 

— Но...

— Эмоции? Да. От семьи. Они... отличались от остальных талдаримов. Нурока показывал и рассказывал мне о них, перед тем, как понял, что это причиняет мне боль. Зелаж, мать, с удивительными для талдаримов кораллово-розовыми глазами. Она была хорошим бойцом и положила трех своих убийц. Тем не менее, отличалась яркостью своих эмоций. Отец, Азарак...

— У тебя было имя или тебя назвал Нурока? — слегка посмеиваясь, спросил Артанис. 

— Второе. Объединил оба имени в одно и получился я. Так вот. Мой отец обучал меня, буквально простым вещам, но никогда я не видел его в гневе, даже если я делал что-то наперекор его воле. Азарака боялся даже Нурока, даже тогда занимавшие посты Посвященных талдаримы. Но он не искал славы в политике, он наслаждался сражениями. Он был... справедливым. 

— Тогда почему твой наставник стер память?

— Если бы твою семью в детстве перерезали у тебя на глазах, а самого тебя лишили рук, каким бы ты был?.. — язвительно ответил Аларак, положив руку себе на лоб. — ...у меня в глазах двоится. 

— Ты что, все эти часы впитывал одно и то же? Ох, зря я ушел...

— Сам такой, — невпопад буркнул талдарим и оперся на поручни. Повисло молчание. 

— Получается, что Джазилар открыл эти воспоминания?

— Ненамеренно, конечно. Но...

— Что?

— Возможно, оно так и должно быть; я должен это помнить. Должен знать, чье наследие я несу. 

— Знаешь, Ал, я дам тебе очень полезный совет, — иерарх подошел совсем близко и положил руку на металлическое плечо не обратившего внимания на фамильярное поведение Артаниса Аларака. — Просто отпусти. Иначе ты просто сгоришь изнутри. Я знал одного неразима, у которого была та же проблема. 

— И?

— Он начал жить дальше, оставив прошлое в прошлом. 

— У меня же нет души, сгорать нечему, — усмехнулся он. — Однако, я приму твой совет к сведению. 

— Отлично, — акилаэ вдруг резко засобирался уходить. И лишь в самый последний момент Аларак решился его окликнуть. 

— Артанис... Спасибо, — и развернулся обратно, наблюдая за все быстрее угасающим празднеством. Иерарх лишь тепло улыбнулся. 

***

— Ты будешь удивлена, но я смог его разговорить, — сообщил невероятно радостный акилаэ, как только празднование было окончено. Селендис укладывала новорожденную под лампы подпитки — детям необходим был свет куда сильнее, чем взрослым протоссам. — И он даже начал мне доверять! По крайней мере, ледник тронулся — и это не может не радовать. 

— А ты мне не верил... — тихо усмехнулась вершитель. — Арти, у тебя особый дар дипломатии, а ты его не используешь почти.

— Не на ком, — ответил он. 

— Лучше подумай, как мы ее назовем, — и прежде, чем иерарх смог что-то сказать, девушка остановила его, — но только без имен учителей! 

— Увы, Зерадар или Тассатул — мужские имена... — Селендис лишь вздохнула. 

— Фениксерию еще предложи. 

— А что такого?..

— Серьезно. 

— Давай пока подождем. У нас же есть еще половина лунного цикла до официальной регистрации, — Артанис приобнял вершителя за плечи. 

Пискнул один из вездесущих после падения Кхалы экранов дальней связи. 

— Кому я мог понадобиться ночью?..

— Иди. Я подожду. 

Иерарх проследовал в отсек связи. Как лидеру всех протоссов ему выделили огромные апартаменты, в основном из-за того, что через это место проходили почти все линии коммуникаций. Даже неразимы доверяли свои инфо-сети иерарху, кроме уж совсем личных. Но сигнал исходил извне Айура и даже не из колоний. 

Сигнал с _очень_ далекой планеты. Как тот, который пришел Алараку. 

Артанис никогда себе бы не признался, но, после всех рассказов о Нелкатару и его артефакте со звуковой атакой, ему было боязно. Страх подвести свой народ. И страх выдать Аларака — что бы он не говорил, но предавать талдарима ни в коем случае не хотел. 

— Иерарх Артанис. Надеюсь, вы в добром здравии и еще не получили нож в спину от вашего «гостя», — слегка рябившее изображение тем не менее отлично отображало статного талдарима с изукрашенным лицом. 

— Нелкатару, уж не знаю, кто вы по званию. Состояние моего гостя вас не касается, более того — вы узурпировали власть, сместив законного правителя с трона. 

— Причем в буквальном смысле! Вы знали, что у него на мостике стоит помпезный шипастый трон?..

«Чего?..» — еще один вопрос для Аларака.

— Не переводите тему. Что вам от меня нужно?

— Отдайте мне предателя. Он осквернил Рак-Шир и традиции моего народа. Он не был изгнан, но его ждет смерть. 

— Нет. 

— Иерарх, подумайте! Что вам даст этот предатель? А я предлагаю союз...

— Нам не нужен союз с вами. Нет необходимости в нем. Аларак мудро правил талдаримами и не покушался на планеты Дэлаамского протектората. 

— В любом случае. Я лишь прошу подумать, — он миролюбиво развел руками. 

— Другого ответа вы не получите. Можете не надеяться. 

Но отключившаяся связь была ему ответом.


	7. Доверие

Впервые за долгие годы своей жизни Аларак чувствовал... спокойствие. Он снова стоял на террасе, опираясь на ограждение перед пси-барьером: отличный наблюдательный пункт открывал вид на активную жизнь Элланара. 

Талдарим _наслаждался_ минутой покоя, ведь потом его снова поволокут то на исцеляющие процедуры, то на подготовку к завтрашнему совету, то еще куда-нибудь. Удивительно, но фестиваль не привнес никаких неудобств своими курениями — даже голова не болела. 

— Мы веками тщетно пытаемся снивелировать влияние и последствия терразина на разум, а эти умудрились изобрести все много раньше... 

К орбитальной верфи где-то сверху пристыковался только что вышедший из гипера авианосец, совсем новый. Несмотря на то, что никто еще полностью не оправился от войны, тот факт, что все фактории снова работали на полную мощь, производя всё более совершенные корабли, казался совершенно фантастическим. Симбиоз технологий всех четырех — укеаримы тоже делились своими секретами, пусть и неохотно — фракций. Воистину Дэлаам являлся единением. 

Голоэкран в отсеке Аларака показывал многое, даже то, что при других обстоятельствах никогда не показали бы экс-владыке. В конце концов ему пришлось признать — культура союза была гораздо обширнее и многограннее. Возможно, если бы его родители остались живы — они бы не задумываясь остались на Айуре. Вместе с ним. 

Аларак не скрывал своего отношения к Дэлаам, но уважал его силу и воздействие на умы большинства. И понимал, за что светлые протоссы так любят свой Айур — хотя бы за то, что он невероятно красив, за то, что принимал своих обитателей, а не пытался их выжить, как Слейн. 

Из наследия Падшего бога тамплиеры умудрились выстроить гармонию в себе и в своей культуре. За это Дэлаам стоило уважать в первую очередь. 

Но теперь... После адостра — иногда каналы связи передавали все новые данные по этим... зергам, если они ими еще являлись. Каждый судья считал своим долгом высказаться против даже идеи использования зергами эссенции Зел-нага. Им вторили тамплиеры, выражая сомнение: а не пойдут ли новые «совершенства сущности» войной на все живое, имея силу создателей?

Лишь некоторые осмеливались возразить — протоссы изначально, даже несмотря на Амуна, были под покровом Зел-нага. Зергов же лишь использовали и бросили — сейчас они имеют право пользоваться тем, что законно принадлежит и им тоже. Экс-владыка глубоко задумался. Есть ли смысл вообще в этом союзе против псиолисков? Мастер эволюции — одно-единственное существо! — едва не развязал новую войну, манипулируя и протоссами, и своей расой, и даже терранами. 

Гистт и поныне цветет, являя собой почти что второй Зерус, восстановившийся после войны Создателей. Туда перешла большая часть стай — но существовала все так же гармонично... просто в другом виде. 

Так или иначе, в двух совершенствах уже нет смысла — изначальных зергов слишком мало, а изначальных протоссов нет вообще. И маловероятно, что последние когда-нибудь появятся. 

«Эра Зел-нага подошла к концу, настала эра смертных низкоэнергетических сущностей», — вспомнилась Алараку цитата из эфира про адостра. Дэлаам даже приняли запрет о пользовании любой эссенцией-информацией о Зел-нага без извещения уполномоченных существ. Как ни удивительно, но неразимы знали о создателях куда больше тамплиеров. Талдарим даже однажды встретил в Ну-Рошалалу такого «хранителя секретов Ихан-Рии» — весь укутанный в тряпки, с косой наперевес; крайне мрачным взглядом он наблюдал за появившимся в зоне его видимости «фанатиком Амуна». Их даже представили друг другу — на что Лассатар отреагировал вяло и почти тут же тактично исчез. 

Такие хранители выходили за рамки законов неразимов и им предоставлялся полный доступ к любым средствам наблюдения. Повлиять на них могли разве что некоторые прелаты и сама матриарх. Как оказалось, Воразун не только официальный правитель темного племени, но еще и духовный лидер — после Последней войны им пришлось пересмотреть множество традиционных обрядов. В основном, из-за уничтожения Шакураса. 

Да и «ближайший круг помощников» оказался фиксированным — по двое с каждого племени. Однако, был один прелат, который это правило попрал и влез одиннадцатым. Аларак усмехнулся — Зератул был нетривиальной личностью и только с ним экс-владыка хотел бы добровольно познакомиться лично. Неразим-прелат с возможностями лорда-хранителя тайн, да еще и допускаемый в близкий круг Матриарха и владеющий собственным, одним из древнейших на то время, кораблем — от такого количества привилегий каждый пользовался бы властью... но не он. Жаль только, что погиб — однако, его не вспоминали в формулировке «Эн Таро» и памятников ему не было. Талдарим недоуменно поинтересовался об этом у Воразун... на что та отреагировала жестко и агрессивно; тем самым еще сильнее подогревая интерес Аларака к Зератулу. 

А еще о нем нелестно отзывался Ма-Лаш (Владыка Тал-дарим жаловался на простого неразима!), и вспомнив это, Аларак спрятал лицо в ладонях от безысходности — оставалось только пойти и спросить о нем у Артаниса. Это отчаяние напомнило ему те чувства, что он испытал при каждом контакте с «доброжелательным незнакомцем». И все-таки, что же последнему от него надо было?..

— «Я сам к нему приду»... Обойдется. Амун не уничтожил мой народ, Нелкатару тем более не сможет.

Он опустил взгляд вниз... Кажется, терраны говорят что-то о «вспомнишь что-то — видишь это» — на площадке стоял один из прелатов Воразун, причем именно что близкого-доверенного круга. Аларак обратив внимание, что неразим смотрит куда-то в сторону и периодически переводит взгляд на талдарима. 

— Ты спокойно можешь со мной связаться вживую, — настроил приватный эфир экс-владыка. 

— Опасно. Если тут ходят высшие кхален-ри...

— Не ходят, я знаю их состав. Высшие находятся лишь непосредственно в крепости. 

— Ну тогда слушай. С Артанисом связался твой Нелкатару и предложил союз с оставшимися талдаримами. В обмен он хочет твою жизнь. Иерарх созвал экстренный Совет и сейчас они решают твою судьбу. 

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?.. 

— Матриарх хочет показать тебе свое расположение, — неразим отошел в сторону. — И она готова ответить на твои вопросы. 

— Значит, в моем распоряжении вся информационная сеть вашего народа?

— Да. 

— Тогда я хочу знать все, что говорилось на этом Совете. Все до последней телепатемы и эмоции. 

— Матриарх предугадала твое желание и через три часа она даст тебе аудиенцию. 

— Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно, — Аларак покачал головой. 

— Я Азимар. По всем интересующим вопросам можешь обращаться ко мне. 

— Передай Воразун, что я приду. Это все, — Азимар исчез в ближайшей тени. 

***

— Значит, большая часть не согласилась на обмен, так? — в раздумьях сидел Аларак за столом темного металла, раздвинув горы свитков, кристаллов и планшетов. Для инфо-сети неразимов был предоставлен целый комплекс, при этом тесно сотрудничавший с другими фракциями. Сами отсеки были в темных тонах — видимо, не желали предавать свои традиции. 

— Да. Они даже перешли к обсуждению того, что они хотят тебе помочь. Урун сопротивляется и бесится, на Шиилата негативно воздействует отец и требует твоей депортации, Клоларион проявляет беспокойство оружием Нелкатару, с раной от которого ты прибыл сюда. 

— А остальные?

— Артанис примет конечное решение завтра, как только выслушает тебя и план твоих действий. Зекрат молчит, как обычно. Аг-араж лишь беспокоится о возможных жертвах. Исаиа предположил, что Нелкатару хочет получить в распоряжение Дэлаам, как твой народ. Джазилар просто за возвращение тебя талдаримам в любом виде. 

— Ну а ты? — экс-владыка посмотрел на стоявшую рядом с настенной консолью Воразун. Ее буквально выдернули из блаженного пребывания в источниках, потому и сейчас она не удосужилась переодеться во что-то более официальное, предпочитая оставаться в легком платье. С удивлением Аларак заметил длинный шрам на ее плече. 

— Мой ученик пошел не по тому пути. Я его... остановила, — проследила за взглядом талдарима матриарх. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы нашу расу оставили в покое. За последние четырнадцать циклов произошло больше, чем за всю нашу жизнь. Усталость. Я вижу это в глазах каждого: воина, мирного неразима, ученого. Пора бы уже закончить эпоху войн и отойти в тень. Наша раса перестала быть ведущей. Зерги приближаются к зел-нага, люди продвигаются дальше по технологиям, порой превосходя нас. Наши жизни длятся слишком долго... и мы под стать своему долголетию медлительны и уперты. Возможно, нам даже стоило бы покинуть эту галактику, подальше от всего. 

— Галактику? 

— Да. Было подтверждено, что ресурсов ковчегов хватит на столь долгий перелет. 

— И это бы решило проблему?

— Возможно. Я не говорю, что задумывалась об этом всерьез. Копрулу уже больше не нуждается в нашей опеке и, что вероятно, в нас самих. 

— Но зел-нага создавали совершенства как единое целое. 

— Которым мы уже никогда не станем, — парировала Воразун. — Мы не станем Зел-нага, даже если будем использовать их сущность. Мы не зерги. Мы не поголовно гибриды, как Королева Клинков. Наша раса... больше не будет эволюционировать. 

— Амун. Его вина. 

— Да. Он оставил совершенству сущности лазейку лишь потому, что это их самое главное оружие. Но нас спасет лишь только перерождение в энергетической форме. Представляешь расу архонтов?

— О да, — хмыкнул Аларак. — Протоссы станут непобедимыми...

— ...лишь на пару часов; затем останутся только руины да физические предметы. Наше наследие уйдет в небытие. 

Пауза затянулась. 

— Боюсь, что даже такой смертью нам не дадут умереть, — заметил талдарим. 

— Разумеется. 

— Воразун. — Она искоса взглянула на собеседника. — И все же... почему ты так ненавидишь тему про прел...

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — отрезала Воразун. 

— Ну не к Артанису же я пойду за ответами! — всплеснул руками Аларак. 

— Даже Рашжагал не знала всего о Зератуле, хоть и фактически воспитала его как сына. Его поступки всегда были... специфичными. Думаю, ты поймешь, если я скажу, что он не от мира сего. Всегда надолго уходил, пренебрегал обязанностями прелата...

— Спас всю вашу расу. Да что там — все три расы Копрулу!

— Да. 

— Тогда почему он не герой?..

— Потому что все винят его в вознесении именно зергов над всеми нами. Не каждый верит в пророчество. И погиб он отнюдь не героической смертью, как остальные. 

— Разве не...

— Не знаю, что тебе там наплели светлые, но правда в том, что Зератула убил Артанис. 

— Чего?! 

— ...точнее, Амун руками Артаниса убил прелата. Но сам факт того, что на руках нашего иерарха кровь «спасителя». Как ты думаешь, что бы сказали Дэлаам, узнав об этом?..

— О-о-о, так наш доблестный воин не хочет признавать свою запачканность?

— Он признает. И даже где-то ему мемориал установил; но не говорит, где. Хотя периодически его навещает. Мы никак его отследить не можем — вот уж где ученик своего учителя...

— Это... странно. 

— То, что признает свою вину? — не поняла Воразун. 

— То, что все еще его почитает. Неужели этот прелат стоил того?

— Стоил, поверь. Мне нелегко говорить о нем... я все-таки выросла под его опекой. Мать учила меня, но именно Зератул мог повлиять на меня. Понять меня... — матриарх осеклась. 

Аларак не перебивал, ожидая продолжения. 

— Из-за влияния Королевы Клинков на разум моей матери, ему пришлось ее убить. Я не могу простить Зератула даже сейчас... но мне его не хватает. 

Воразун достойно держалась, но дрожащие руки выдавали ее истинные чувства. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на узоре постоянно поправляемого ей подола платья, она не заметила, как к ней подошел талдарим. И с силой дернулась, когда почувствовала, что ее обняли. А уж когда она осознала, _кто именно_ её поддерживает холодными металлическими руками...

— Прекрати дергаться, а то напорешься на когти, — заявил ей Аларак. Матриарх с секунду смотрела на экс-владыку, затем, не сопротивляясь, прильнула к нему. 

— Даже ты сочувствуешь мне, — прошептала Воразун. Ее светло-полосатая кожа пошла пятнами, а сама девушка дрожала. 

— Ты что... плачешь? — изумился талдарим. Матриарх не ответила. 

«Неужели... она _настолько_ доверяет мне?

 _Доверяет_ мне?

 _Мне?.._ » 

***

Аларак стоял перед вратами в Сумеречный зал. Сегодня, наконец, эта толпа политиков решит, что делать с залетным талдаримом, и возможно даже поможет ему убраться с Айура. 

Его умудрились закутать в три слоя алой ткани, обозвав это «официальным стилем одежды». Протезы постоянно пытались зажевать широкие рукава, ноги путались в полах туники, а ленты и несколько поясов сковывали все тело, не позволяя шевельнуться. Хотя он был вынужден признать, что это «платье» ему идет. От жуткого головного убора он отказался — капюшона ему хватит. Посудив по хаотичным перебежкам вокруг, Аларак решил, что Совет будет открытым — это автоматически заставляло нервничать. Мимо проходили абсолютно непричастные к делу протоссы: Аларак мрачно их оглядывал, да и они не спешили подходить к экс-владыке. 

В конце концов, появились иерархи. Как оказалось, опасения были напрасны — Артанис успокоил талдарима тем, что кхалаи-служащие лишь узнали бы результаты, просто явились они пораньше, чем полагалось. Спустя пару минут экс-владыку пригласили внутрь зала. 

Первой мыслью Аларака было то, что он недооценивал стремление Дэлаам к гигантизму. Самый верхний этаж Ну-Рошалалу полностью уходил под помещение советов. Цветные ниши под каждое племенное знамя — даже у укеаримов было свое место. Несмотря на типичное для светлых «равенство», одна из ниш была все же больше остальных. Акилаэ. Вместе с Артанисом и в два раза большим числом охраны. 

«От меня, что ли?..» — недоумевал Аларак. 

— Тридцать восьмой Совет открыт, — заявил один из вышедших Акилаэ. Буквально сразу же Алараку пояснили — вершитель Асадзар, один из кхален-ри высшего ранга. — Сегодня мы выслушаем Аларака, иерарха протоссов фракции Тал-Дарим. Заявленное прошение о помощи будет рассмотрено восемью иерархами Дэлаамского протектората. 

«Подойди к первой нише», — подсказал Алараку чей-то голос. 

«Нельзя это пропустить? Мое дело не терпит отлагательств.»

«Сдержи свою дерзость, талдарим, — презрительно бросил голос. — Это пойдет тебе на пользу.»

— Иерарх Шиилат из Ара и его сопровождающий, судящий Нахаан из Ара, — Аларак подошел к ярко-алой нише и уставился на нервно сидящего в кресле протосса. Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый талдариму судящий — он, наверное, и был Нахааном, — не считая двух стражей в цветах племени: он мрачно поглядывал на «сотворенного» из-под темно-лилового капюшона мантии. 

— Надеюсь, что сегодня мы наконец примем окончательное решение насчет тебя, — проговорил юноша. Экс-владыка слегка поклонился — злобный голос в голове не переставал язвительно комментировать каждое движение талдарима. 

— Иерарх Зекрат из Шелак, — он подошел к белому уголку судящих-исследователей. И с удивлением заметил рядом с лидером племени знакомого из Ксей-Аменма. — И его сопровождающий, судящий Кханатар. 

Последний легко улыбнулся талдариму — Аларак кивнул в ответ. Затем перевел взгляд на Зекрата: в кои-то веки отрешенный протосс проявил интерес к физическому миру и исследовал поверхностные мысли экс-владыки. 

— Будь искренним, — последовала единственная реплика, после чего шелак откинулся на кресло, словно силы резко его покинули. 

«Немногий из протоссов, который болен», — последовало уточнение от голоса. Аларак решил не уточнять, чем: ему и без того стало жутко. Поклонившись, на этот раз чуть глубже, он последовал далее. Фиолетовая ниша напомнила ему о цвете Дыхания Жизни и заставила передернуться. 

— Иерарх Аг-араж из Фуринакс и его сопровождающий, фазовый кузнец Каракс. 

— Ваша культура интересна. Союз был бы неплохим вариантом, — талдарим подозрительно глянул на иерарха. — С тобой в виде лидера, конечно. 

Он кивнул и глянул в сторону ниши акилаэ. Далее, его подвели к рыжим знаменам, где, к неудовольствию Аларака, сидел Урун. С открытой неприязнью тот смотрел на талдарима. 

— Иерарх-адмирал Урун из Аурига и его сопровождающий, вершитель Исаиа, — экс-владыка заставил себя слегка поклониться. 

— Поясню одну вещь. Твоему роду здесь не рады. Тебе — тем более. 

Аларак подавил в себе вспышку гнева, ограничившись лишь молчаливой перепалкой со взглядами. С испугом куратор передвижения талдарима быстро отвел того от представителей воинственного племени. 

— Иерарх Клоларион, — представили ему следующего члена Совета. Цветом они взяли темно-рыжий. Вершитель Чистильщиков был один, не считая стражей — тоже механоидов — и немигающим визором следил за экс-владыкой. 

— Ты хорошо сражаешься и не доверяешь плоти, — Аларак недоуменно наклонил голову — туманное изречение Чистильщика несколько запутало его. — Союз принесет плоды. 

«Почему они все намекают на некий союз?»

— Иерарх Джазилар из Укеарим, — чуть прохладнее представил голос. Они выбрали черный цвет, чем немало удивили экс-владыку. В полной броне бывший высший посвященный стоял, игнорируя кресло. 

— Талдаримам тут не место, — глухо сказал он. — Вы не можете сосуществовать с Дэлаам. 

Аларак предпочел не реагировать на высказывание и чуть поклонился, вызвав раздражение у Джазилара; и направился к самому многочисленному присутствующему племени. 

— Матриарх Воразун из Неразим, лидер объединенных изначальных племен, и ее сопровождающие, члены Совета Теней: прелат Азимар из Ленасса, прелат Ваандир из Зер-Атай, прелат Шаварас из Борос, темный судящий и алисаар'ва Криткал из Алисаар и первый лорд-хранитель тайн Зел-нага Ланчиим из Заанеши, — Аларак подавил в себе желание схватиться за голову от количества имен, названий и титулов, потому с надеждой посмотрел на Воразун. 

— Нам важно знать все, что связано с Нелкатару, — после паузы начала она. — Только так мы сможем оказать посильную помощь. 

Экс-владыка поклонился, почти встав на одно колено, заметив лишь, что «совет теней» явно одобрил этот поступок. 

— Иерарх Артанис из Акилаэ. Лидер объединенных фракций протоссов, глава Сумеречного совета и главнокомандующий армией Дэлаамского протектората. Его сопровождающие, верховный Вершитель Селендис и вершитель Асадзар. 

Аларак встал перед нишей, не уверенный, стоит ли ему вообще двигаться. Голос исчез из его мыслей, словно оставляя его наедине с самим собой. 

— Владыка Аларак! — названный дернулся, давно отвыкнув от своего полного титула. — Мы ознакомлены с твоей ситуацией и с тем, что рассказал нам Нелкатару. 

«Они знают, что Воразун «поделилась» этим фактом со мной?»

Не узрев реакции на свои телепатемы, Артанис продолжил:

— Нам лишь нужны гарантии того, что будет меньше жертв. 

— В прошлый раз я сдержал свое слово. Вам этого мало? — слегка раздраженно кинул талдарим. 

— Лично мне — достаточно. Но остальные иерархи не знакомы с тобой настолько лично, — Артанис обвел взглядом зал. Его примеру последовал и Аларак. 

— Мы согласны дать тебе воинов, но нам нужен более объемный и развернутый план. 

— Нелкатару строит крепость. Артефакт воздействует на психику. Нела нужно хитростью выманить и с помощью чистильщиков уничтожить. 

— Слишком просто, — подал недовольный голос Урун. — Я думал, у тебя есть что-то больше, чем пара предложений. 

— Чем проще, тем лучше. Битва не на нашей территории. Эту планету не знает никто, кроме Нелкатару. С его устранением исчезнет половина проблемы. 

— Ты уверен в своих силах? — поинтересовался Шиилат. 

— Уверен. Нелкатару хорош... но рядом с Ма-лашем он даже не стоял. И уж тем более со мной. Рак-Шир он объявить побоится. Проблем не возникнет с очень высокой вероятностью. 

— Некоторые из нас считают, что помогать тебе бескорыстно — пустая трата времени...

— Не знаю уж, что я могу дать, кроме как факта того, что талдаримы уйдут от вас как можно дальше. 

— Союза?..

— Сам в это веришь? — скептично заявил Аларак, скрестив протезы на груди. В полузакрытом эфире он чувствовал переговоры, но слишком неразборчиво. Да и чего думать — они _уже_ готовы ему помочь, лишь колеблются для вида. 

— Многие решат, что мы зря приняли решение снова заключить с тобой сделку, — после раздумий начал Иерарх. — Но тем не менее ты доказал свою лояльность нам хотя бы тем, что не забрал ни чьих жизней. Я рад, что ты на нашей стороне. 

— Вы дадите мне воинов?

— Да. Но нам нужно больше информации.


	8. Пустотный мир

_  
К нему тянулась рука, черная, гнилая, пористая. Тянулась снизу, распадаясь на множество других рук, таких же, как первая. Не крики, но тихие стоны и шепот окружали разум, перекликая друг друга, прерывая. И глаза, тысячи красных глаз, смотрели, в странном и долгом взгляде читалось недоумение, боль и отчаяние._

_— ПОМОГИ.  
_

И лишь после резкого последнего крика всех голосов, Аларак проснулся в ужасе, с быстро бьющимся, как у маленького испуганного грызуна, сердцем. Еще с пару минут он тупо смотрел на край кровати, затем вскочил и открыл тяжелые занавеси, пуская в отсек свет. 

Только в этот момент талдарим перестал судорожно хвататься за предметы и смог расслабиться. Что это было? Сон? Предчувствие? Или просто бессознательный бред? Аларак предпочел бы не отвечать на этот вопрос, но каким-то задним умом чувствовал, что не обращать внимания на столь четкие кошмары нельзя — псионика все же не полностью изучена даже протоссами. Тем более, связанные с Пустотой техники. 

Но делать нечего — раз проснулся, то нужно идти, тем более, что после _такого_ он едва ли заснет еще раз. Экс-владыка кинул взгляд на свою броню — ее смогли воссоздать, да и неудивительно: дыра была не слишком большой. В первую очередь он осторожно надел на торс нагрудник, боясь задеть темное пятно, оставшееся от ранения. Легко вздохнул. Аларака не покидало ощущение, что все происходящее лишь его сон, пришедший в наркотической дреме от терразина — и пульсирующая мысль в голове не давала успокоиться. 

Он глянул в окно на город. Все еще сонный и вялый — еще бы, солнце едва-едва показалось из-за горизонта — Элланар навевал чувство спокойствия... но только не для талдарима. Он устало потер глаза. 

Экс-владыка кинул взгляд на оставшиеся части брони. Темный металл поглощал свет, образовывая вокруг себя ореол из теней и красных светящихся фрагментов. Красный. Как глаза Амуна. 

Он помнил предсмертный крик Падшего бога, раздавшийся в Пустоте. Керриган все же смогла. И все расы тоже. Низшие расы, даже еще более примитивные, чем терраны, повылезали изо всех щелей, почувствовав свободу от дэлаамского Ди Ул. Снова зашевелились исследователи-верати, появлялись то тут, то там из ближнего сектора валту, работорговцы. Тагал, про которых он услышал от светлых, тоже что-то затевали. Ни одна из рас еще не встречалась с людьми, но очевидно, что это скоро произойдет. И все как один они шугались кораблей талдаримов... столь похожих на ненавистные большинством корабли бывшей протосской Империи. 

Ее сила превосходила все расы Млечного пути, разве что к зел-нага не приблизилась: пусть и исследовала восьмую часть всех подвластных Учителям территорий. Но даже у зел-нага были враги, и порой приходили неведомые корабли, которые осмеливались напасть на прогрессоров. Были и те, кто заключал с ними союз — такие же, как и Ихан-Рии, они помогали низшим расам развиваться, за исключением того, что их милость распространялась на всех, а не только на «избранных». Это все рассказывал им Ма-Лаш, а до него и другие; с позволения Амуна, конечно. И все падкие до знаний Высшие с упоением внимали поистине фантастическим рассказам своего Владыки. 

Аларак уже и не знал, как относиться к своим создателям. Поклоняться? А смысл в поклонении мертвым... Уважать? Как-то не сходится уважение и то, что в конце сделал этот Урос. Ненавидеть? Они дали жизнь сектору, дали свободу развития... и пожалуй, не виноваты в том, что Амун восстал против них. Эти двусмысленность и недосказанность до дрожи бесили прагматичного Аларака. Он уже было подумывал о том, чтобы поделиться всеми этими сомнениями с Кханатаром — судящий как-никак, да и из племени почитавших Зел-нага — но так и не выгадал подходящего момента. 

Надев полностью всю броню, экс-владыка расположился на едва застеленном ложе, подогнув под себя ноги. Он не любил медитировать, да и ни к чему ему это было — псионной мощи хоть отбавляй, а за б _о_ льшей силой он никогда не гнался — но сейчас вдруг это представилось даже правильным. 

Аларака одолевали мысли. Правильно ли он поступает? А вдруг артефакт Нелкатару действует на дальние расстояния? Что, если ситуацию уже не изменить и лучше остаться в тени? Почему на него самого посох не подействовал? И на кой Нелкатару захватывать власть именно сейчас? Сколько у него лояльных воинов? А кто остался предан Алараку? И не убил ли их его советник, узнав о том, что Джи-нара и собранные ей его фактически предают?

Однако, все вопросы меркли перед одним-единственным — кто такой этот «информатор», который словно грозный пророк предрек его поражение в битве за, наверное, первую искреннюю цель в жизни Аларака? Он потомок зел-нага или просто вмещающий в себя их эссенцию? Явно не протосс и не зерг — да и ни у одной расы экс-владыка не припоминал крыльев, размером во все тело. 

Все эти вопросы только утвердили талдарима в том, что протоссы, несмотря на свою «избранность», так мало знали об окружавшей их вселенной. Амун подтвердил это, установив «потолок» развития перворожденных. Рано или поздно, их вытеснят... если только они не найдут способа снивелировать воздействие наследия Падшего на их генетику. 

Ментальный вызов. 

— Ты можешь входить, — кинул Аларак мысль в открытый эфир. Створки двери разошлись, и Идженар зашел в отсек. 

— Тебя вызывают, — как-то слишком уныло произнес он. 

— Благодарю. 

Кхалай потоптался на месте, затем направился обратно. 

— Ты выглядишь весьма расстроенным для того, кто провожает талдарима восвояси. 

— Видишь ли... Я думал, ваш род отвратителен и ужасен. Ты не такой. Пусть и грубый, резкий, эгоистичный... Но я встречал подобное и у нас, — принялся объяснять Идженар. — Даже по течению мыслей ты похож на тамплиеров. 

— Мы все протоссы, — проворчал Аларак и осекся, удивившись, как такое мог сказать _он_. 

Идженар запрокинул голову в улыбке.

— Именно поэтому мне и жаль, что ты улетаешь, — с этими словами он вышел из отсека и закрыл свои мысли. 

«Дэлаам плохо на меня влияет,» — уже не в первый раз подумалось Алараку. 

***

— Вы точно все проверили?

— Как будто мы полетим непонятно куда непонятно к кому просто так, — бросил Артанис не унимающемуся Алараку, который постоянно норовил влезть в стандартные протоколы подготовки к перелету и постоянно ворчал. Иерарх мог его понять, но сейчас это несвойственное экс-владыке нетерпение вызывало лишь раздражение. 

— По этим координатам действительно есть планета, согласно зондам и псионно-лучевым сканерам. Вот только поселится там безумец — слишком неблагоприятные условия, — пояснил для темных и светлых тамплиеров, чистильщиков и талдарима кхалай-инженер. 

— Для Дэлаам — да. Для моего народа — обычная планета, хотя я бы предпочел что-нибудь потеплее и поближе к звезде, — обратил внимание на показатели экс-владыка. 

— Звездам, — поправил его кхалай. — В системе сдвоенное ядро. 

— Без разницы, — отмахнулся Аларак. — Вернем талдаримов, и я прикажу оставить это место. 

— К слову об этом... — вдруг подключился к разговору Урун (к большому неудовольствию Аларака, Артанис приказал и ему пойти с ними). — На каком основании вы продолжаете добывать терразин с планет протектората, покинув этот сектор?

— А с каких пор добывающие колонии моего народа принадлежат Дэлаам? — не остался в долгу талдарим, подарив адмиралу самый холодный взгляд. Тот нахмурился. 

— Мы не собираемся тер...

— Хватит, — пресек разгорающийся спор Иерарх. Аларак отвернулся от экранов мостика и посмотрел вдаль в космос. Его не покидало беспокойство, настолько сильное, что даже обычная внешняя бесчувственность ему сегодня изменила. Вспомнив свой сон, талдарим невольно вздрогнул. Какие ужасы ждут их там, раз даже его предчувствие кричит о том, чтобы держаться как можно дальше от Нелкатару?

Несколько авианосцев. Материнский корабль, на мостике которого они сейчас все стоят. Неизвестное число малых истребителей... Против огромной армии талдаримов и монструозного «Мефитиса» с поддержкой еще нескольких подобных носителей. 

 

_— Нам лишь необходимо его выманить. Я покажу, что на меня его силы не действуют и убью его голыми руками. Никто и слова против меня не скажет._

_— А если..._

_— Мне известно, что его артефакт подчиняет себе разумы. Вот только носители у реликвии могут быть разные, — самодовольно усмехнулся Аларак. Иерархи переглянулись._

_— Талдарим говорит правду. Артефакты зел-нага нельзя подчинить собственной воле, они выполняют приказы лишь того, кто им владеет, — неожиданно подтвердил сказанное Зекрат, приподнимаясь на своем кресле. Все взгляды были обращены на него. — Мое племя встречало подобные инструменты Учителей._

_— Слишком просто, — недовольно протянул Урун. Талдарим метнул на него полный ярости взгляд, но лишь на секунду — повернувшись обратно к Артанису, экс-владыка снова был спокоен._

_— Чем проще — тем лучше. Меньше зависимых — больше вероятность успеха. Плюс я оставляю некоторое место под непредвиденные условия. Мало ли, что он смог раскопать в храме на своей планете._

_— Это меня и беспокоит, — вздохнул Иерарх. — Если он ждет нас..._

_— То явно не предполагает, что я приду в окружении роботов без живого сознания. — Аларак обратился к Клолариону: — Без обид._

_— Принято, — спокойно произнес тот. — В твоих словах есть зерно рациональности._

_Аларак хмыкнул в ответ._

_— Мне не нравится часть, где мы вроде как отдаем тебя как пленника, — возник Аг-араж. — Что, если он отдаст приказ уничтожить наши корабли?_

_— Я уверен в ваших щитах и возможности быстро сбежать, если что-то пойдет не так. Мне нужен отвлекающий маневр и немного времени. Все остальное я сделаю сам, — уже который раз за день повторил Аларак.  
_

Наконец, команда о прыжке. Достаточно далеко, но двигатели должны выдержать. Талдарим напрягся. И спустя пару минут, он увидел новое святилище своего народа. 

Аханэр* — как его очень метко назвал один из кхалаев, когда увидел показатели и находившийся там храм — являл собой самую жуткую планету, которую когда-либо видел Аларак. Терразин, настолько концентрированный, что цветом уходил в черные оттенки, красные энергии, рвавшиеся из-под поверхности планеты, словно вместо ядра там засел новый Падший зел-нага...

— Я не привык сомневаться в твоей уверенности, но... — с сомнением начал Артанис. — Ты точно справишься один?

Экс-владыка не ответил. Словно зачарованный, он вперился взглядом в Аханэр, пытаясь вызнать о нем больше. И даже Урун не осмеливался подойти к полыхающему пси талдариму в попытке обратить внимание на себя. 

— Он здесь, — наконец почти прорычал Аларак. — Он здесь и ждет нас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Akhaner — «упорядоченное схождение в Пустоту» либо же «упорядоченное разделенное чужое сознание».


	9. Отсеченная связь

— Перешли на второй уровень катакомб. Нулевая активность. Ничего живого, — докладывал один из чистильщиков из отряда Аларака. Талдарим неуклонно шел вперед, и ни отсутствие нормального освещения, ни угроза перелома всех конечностей, ни неизвестность впереди его не пугали. Казалось, что его вновь поглотило то самое состояние «берсерка», что экс-владыка во всей красе продемонстрировал, охраняя Ключ на Айуре. Посланные с ним воины не слишком одобряли такое поведение на вражеской и неизвестной территории, но был приказ — и им оставалось только смириться. И догонять порой убегавшего на органических ногах быстрей своей роботизированной охраны Аларака. 

— Это может быть засадой. И наверняка ей и является, — отметил Урун. — Они не выставили против нас флот, они дали челноку сесть, пропустили в храм, причем достаточно далеко. Не могут они быть настолько глупы. 

— Нам остается только ждать, — вздохнул Артанис.

В то же время экс-владыка талдаримов, уверенно направляясь вперед, четко ощущал чье-то угрожающее присутствие в глубинах храма. Роботы никак не могли этого знать и почувствовать, равно как и Дэлаам на орбите планеты. Они никогда, почти никогда, не сталкивались с подобными существами, в отличие от поклонявшимся им талдаримам. Аларака передернуло, и он остановился. Чистильщики активировали оружие, предполагая, что органический протосс впереди них что-то услышал. Однако, тот лишь стоял на месте, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. 

Красные линии на стенах и полу стали ярче. То там, то здесь проглядывали старательно соскобленные со стен барельефы, словно кто-то очень не хотел показывать истории прошлого. Остались же лишь те что показывали завоевания. Битвы. На них постоянно фигурировало несколько одних и тех же фигур, что, впрочем, можно было легко пропустить в силу незнания. 

А еще был шепот. И звук. 

Тот же самый звук, что заставил подчиненных Аларака пойти против своего владыки. Талдарим сузил глаза: страх, шедший изнутри и навязываемый извне, пробивал его барьеры и вбивал в разум желание уйти. Одно дело — идти против Нелкатару, кто хоть и очень умен, но все же принадлежит к физическому миру. Другое — сражаться против пустотных тварей. Вдали мелькнули тени, и чистильщики вскинули оружие. Спасибо Артанису, он правильно понял намек и предоставил в распоряжение Алараку защитников с излучателями пси — в ближнем бою от них было бы мало толка. 

А затем в эфире зажглась аура и талдарим снова застыл как вкопанный, но на этот раз от недоверия и ужаса. Этого просто не могло быть. Прямо перед ним светилась аура существа, до боли напоминавшего Наруда. 

— Он же мертв... — с нечитаемой эмоцией кинул Аларак в общий эфир, вызвав недоумение механоидов; но уже через несколько секунд пришел в себя. — Свяжитесь с Артанисом, мы уходим отсюда. И прилетим обратно только с флотом, способным выжечь это проклятое место. Я сюда пришел, чтобы талдаримов вернуть, а не убиваться об гибридов...

Повисла тишина. Экс-владыка раздраженно обернулся на чистильщиков. 

— Ну что у вас там?!

— Нет связи с «Небесным щитом». 

— ...что? — гнев Аларака полностью погас под недоверием. — У вас же целая куча способов докричаться до своих! Используйте...

— Все каналы отключены. Предположительно — помехи исходят из глубин планеты. 

— Зел-нага могучие... — экс-владыка неожиданно схватился за бок — рана дала о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент — и привалился спиной к неестественно гладкой стене. Он пытался не показывать боль, но в этом месте с него словно слетели все ограничители — в том числе и хваленая выдержка. Чистильщики переглядывались между собой, но напрямую ничего не говорили. Поддерживали тишину, и Аларак был им неожиданно искренне благодарен. Спустя минуту, когда спазм наконец отступил, протосс повернулся к тоннелю, ведущему в центр катакомб. 

— Идем дальше, раз вариантов нет, — и самостоятельно поплелся вперед, все еще держась за больное место через броню. Аларак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что их _приглашают_ внутрь. 

В конце концов они вышли в огромный зал: его стены были изрешечены проходами с разных уровней катакомб, некоторые из которых, впрочем, оказались завалены или закрыты темным металлом, до боли напоминавшим основной материал храмов зел-нага. Свод зала представлял собой некое подобие светящейся системы сосудов, будто бы пульсировавших в такт биению чьих-то сердец всеми оттенками красного. 

Но самым ужасным открытием стал монумент у дальней стены. Туда почти не поступал свет, а алые лампады с зажженным огнем — что за архаизм, фыркнул про себя Аларак — подсвечивали огромную черную фигуру, нависшую над алтарем. Талдаримы, конечно, практиковали жертвоприношения при Амуне, но не столь часто, да и Владыки предпочитали наказывать провинившихся фанатиков иными способами. Алтарь же был покрыт многими слоями крови, под неясным светом огня ставшей черного цвета. Она же мазками покрывала и поверхность пола вокруг, однако тел не было видно нигде, даже костей или кусочков плоти. Экс-владыка поднял взгляд на монумент неизвестному, но не смог разглядеть деталей фигуры, как бы он ни щурился в темноту: однако, было ясно, что статуя — это гибрид, с учетом более трех пар конечностей. 

— Так, все ясно. Нелкатару решил удариться в оккультизм, — больше для успокоения себя едко заметил талдарим. 

— Хочешь сам проверить остроту моего арита? — раздался в эфире голос. Чистильщики отреагировали мгновенно, обернувшись в сторону услышанных шагов и открывших огонь на поражение. К сожалению, ни один заряд не достиг цели: Нелкатару успел поставить барьер. 

— Вышел наконец. Я уж подумал, что ты струсил. 

Бывший советник Аларака лишь запрокинул голову — смеялся. 

— Не смог удержаться и не встретить тебя. Иерарх таки решил отдать тебя мне, как это любезно с его стороны. 

— С чего ты это вдруг решил? 

— С того, что ты нашел свою кончину, — резко посерьезнел Нелкатару и вскинул посох. Экс-владыка едва успел отскочить — черная сфера ударила по одному из четырех чистильщиков и расплавила металл как лед на солнце. Остальные не стали ждать и вновь открыли огонь. Аларак же попытался воспользоваться возникшей потасовкой и обойти Нелкатару со спины. Тот словно бы и не замечал своего главного оппонента, предпочитая одного за другим уничтожать чистильщиков. 

Не заметив, что он подошел слишком близко к алтарю, Аларак едва не подскочил, почувствовав прикосновение к броне. И обернулся...

Чтобы увидеть открытые три пары ярко-алых глаз и с ужасом наблюдать, как «статуя», еще пару мгновений назад мирно стоявшая над помостом, обрела плоть и двинулась к нему. В эфире все сильней распространялась аура странного создания — экс-владыка не был уверен, что это гибрид или нечто подобное: открывшее себя освещению, оно отличалось от типичных представителей оскверненных Амуном существ. Эмоции заполонили эфир. Страх. Боль. И удовлетворение от сбывающихся планов и мечт. 

— _Стоять,_ — внезапно зашипело оно одновременно и ментально, и вслух женским голосом: Аларак застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Не было никакого ментального контроля, не было псионического влияния — эта тварь управляла самим его телом на неизвестном талдариму энергетическом уровне. 

Раздался очередной взрыв. Хохот Нелкатару. 

Существо словно бы отмахнулось от чего-то — и в глазах Аларака потемнело от боли. 

— Я же сказал — тебе конец, — торжественно объявил советник и подошел чуть ближе к двум оставшимся в зале живым существам. И тут появилось третье. Неосязаемое — или же попросту недоступное для глаз находившихся — оно легко задело своим нематериальным телом дым от уничтоженных корпусов чистильщиков и зависло над ними. Черное создание протянуло к экс-владыке одну конечность, хватая обмякшего протосса как тряпичную куклу. 

Шепот. Шипение. Аларак почувствовал, что его разум проверяют и изучают. 

— Это он, — едва различимая на фоне активно что-то обсуждавших вдали в эфире голосов и пылающего огня фраза. 

— _Спи,_ — прорычало существо и сознание талдарима не смогло воспротивиться приказу. 

***

Адмирал Урун мрачно смотрел на четыре метки, которые окрасились красным цветом. Уничтожены. Судьба Аларака неизвестна. 

С одной стороны аурига был бы рад смерти назойливого талдарима. Он раздражал педантичного кхалаи своим высокомерием, хаотичностью. Но адмирал признавал силу бледного протосса, его весьма острый ум, несмотря на нестабильный характер. 

С другой, Нелкатару и запись его речи с внешним видом произвела на Уруна куда более угнетающее впечатление. Из двух талдаримских зол он бы предпочел то, на которое хотя бы можно положиться. 

И теперь он едва сдерживал раздражение вкупе со злорадством. Еретики знали толк в битвах, и уж если Аларака смогли зажать в угол...

— Ты звал меня. Надеюсь причина достаточно важна, — недовольно протянул Артанис. У Иерарха много дел, в особенности по поддержанию войск в состоянии готовности к бою, и Урун отдавал себе в этом отчет. 

— У нас проблемы, — кратко пояснил он и кивнул на проектор. Артанис же, увидев данные не стал сдерживаться и выпустил в эфир несколько едких эмоций. 

— Его надо вытаскивать, — подытожил Иерарх. 

— Не в моей компетенции сомневаться в решениях Иерарха... — протянул адмирал. — ...но не выйдет ли нам спасательная операция боком? Нам стоит подождать хотя бы реакции Нелкатару, если он еще жив и если Аларак не убился вместе с ним. 

— Мы пообещали ему защиту, — не терпящим возражений голосом произнес Артанис. — Вы можете засечь сигналы от уничтоженных корпусов?

— Да, у нас есть примерное их месторасположение, до того, как связь пропала, — подал голос рядом стоящий кхалай. — Но есть одна серьезная проблема — там большое количество тоннелей. Взрывы могли повредить их структуру и не факт, что до них можно добраться тем путем, которым шли они сами. 

— А Аларак?

— Чистильщики вернулись с крайне поврежденным блоком воспоминаний. Тот, кто уничтожил их корпусы, не хотел, чтобы мы воспользовались их памятью. В теории их возможно восстановить, но это слишком долго, — покачал головой он. — Жизненные показатели, встроенные в броню талдарима, перестали функционировать. Полагаю, его присутствие будут тщательно скрывать от нас. 

Артанис вздохнул. Ну почему ни один план не может просто взять и пойти, как надо?..

— Я свяжусь с Нелкатару, — Урун сузил глаза в ответ на это, но спорить не стал. 

***

Окружившая его темнота отступила, и Аларак не преминул заметить про себя сквозь боль, что ему это порядком надоело. Голова раскалывалась так, что казалось проще ее оторвать, чем терпеть болезненные импульсы; глаза отказывались выстраивать адекватную картинку в сознании, мысли путались, а эфир пронзали телепатемы безумного счастья, которые больно били по чувствам и усугубляли состояние и так нестабильного разума экс-владыки. 

А потом пришло осознание. Он был скован, так, что почти не мог пошевелиться, с него сняли броню и протезы рук. И открыли узы, которые белым потоком свисали с плеч вперед, увитые темными нитями, соединявшимися где-то внизу с полом. 

— О... О! Ты очнулся! — перед глазами возникло татуированное лицо Нелкатару, который успел облачиться в какой-то черно-зеленый балахон с выдававшимися в стороны наплечниками. В руках он держал свой бессменный посох, а красные глаза в сочетании с ужасно бледной даже для талдарима и уходившей в голубой цвет кожей придавало советнику крайне зловещий вид. 

Аларак не смог ему ответить. Уже готовая мысль ухнула куда-то в пустоту, а сам он задергался — как оказалось, к его нервным отросткам были подключены не просто нити, а прибор, испускающий электрические токи в ответ на ментальные позывы от самого Аларака. Забавный пыточный прибор, с изрядной долей оригинальности — если бы экс-владыка наблюдал за ним со стороны. Он нахмурился: боль пока была не слишком сильной, но от дальнейших комментариев благоразумно отказался. 

— Умный мальчик, — с издевкой похвалил его Нелкатару. — Было бы жаль расставаться с таким прекрасным материалом из-за твоего неповиновения. 

Талдарим повел плечами — старые раны на культях от рук снова дали о себе знать. 

— Бина требует твоей немедленной смерти, — Аларак непонимающе уставился на своего бывшего советника. — Она попросила твои глаза. Прекрасные, видящие истину. Ты ведь могущественный. Идущий вперед. Да все твое имя говорит о том, что ты созидатель!* А для _них_ это неприемлемо. Да еще и от тебя несет давними врагами. 

Экс-владыка ровным счетом ничего не понял из слегка безумного монолога, но задним умом осознал, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Нелкатару вытащил кинжал, и его пленник мгновенно напрягся. 

— Ты ведь знаешь... Мой разум не такой сильный, как твой: раз ты даже в непосредственном ИХ присутствии не склонился. Я бы хотел изучить твой мозг и нервную систему, но увы! — они принадлежат не мне, — он подошел к висящему на стене застывшему телу. — Зато я могу тебя немножко спустить с высоты твоего эго. 

Он протянул руку с кинжалом под отростки Аларака, вызвав у того желание исчезнуть, испариться, телепортироваться, лишь бы оказаться подальше от безумца, который задумал дикость. Страшную и без преувеличений ужасающую дикость. Холодное и покалывающее от энергии Пустоты лезвие коснулось нежной кожи, покрытой маленькими невыросшими и едва заметными бугорками уз, сливавшихся цветом с самой кожей. 

— Ты не пострадаешь, — уж очень жестоко усмехнулся Нелкатару. — Может быть... Хотелось бы мне причинить боль тебе, сильную, серьезную боль, наблюдать, как ты изгибаешься под моими руками в агонии. Как я одну за одной вытаскиваю твои белые кости, такие же белые, как и твое слабое тело. И как ты умолял бы меня прекратить, но я бы не слушал... Музыка твоей смерти, раздававшаяся в эфире, была бы моим триумфом и шедевром!.. Жаль. Жаль, что я не достоин такой возможности. 

Острое тонкое лезвие погрузилось под кожу затылка талдарима. Вопль боли прошел даже через пыточное устройство, которое пустило соответствующий импульс в тело пленника, заставив того выгнуться в спине, несмотря на ограничители. 

— Они даже не заметят некоторого... несовершенства в твоей тушке, когда я подарю тебя им, — лезвие продолжило путь и наконец пришло к цели. Место, где соединялся мозг и нервные отростки, не было защищено костью или даже хрящами, будучи мягким... и таким уязвимым. — Ты не станешь темным тамплиером, хотя мне бы очень хотелось оставить себе такие красивые узы. Белые... — свободной рукой советник провел по копне наполнившихся болью отростков. — Нежные... И такие _дикие_. 

И с силой ввел арит глубже в голову своего пленника, обрубая нервные соединения, плоть и даже слегка задев мозг острием. 

Вопли утихли почти мгновенно. Трясущееся от боли тело теперь было единственным, что вообще показывало состояние Аларака — тот исчез из эфира, оставив после себя лишь несколько остаточных телепатем. Сам же экс-владыка почти неподвижно повис на путах, глядя максимально расширившимися глазами в никуда. 

— Ну вот, теперь все будет попроще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *чисто авторский хедканон. Каждый дар талдарима — искаженная вариация дара тамплиера. Тут вот Аларак — машина для убийств: но если родился бы в обществе айурцев, то был бы офигеть каким мощным созидателем. И, возможно, был бы кхалаем.


End file.
